Happiness Is A Road Traveled
by docrock06
Summary: What if Gallant hadn’t went to Iraq, but stayed in Chicago instead. What if he was the other link of the love triangle for the roomies? AU set in season 11. Will be a REELA.
1. Prologue

**Title: Happiness Is a Road Traveled**

**Author: DockRock06**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Spoilers: None. This story is AU**

**Content Warning: None yet**

**Summery: What if Gallant hadn't went to Iraq, but stayed in Chicago instead. What if he was the other link of the love triangle for the roomies? AU set in season 11. Will be a REELA.**

**Well this is my new story, and it is something that I haven't tried before, a love triangle. I hope that you will all like it and tell me your opinions and any ideas. **

**In this story Neela never had her break down at the end of season 10, she picked County to stay at.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a warm, sunny day in Chicago and Neela and Abby where sitting in the Doctors lounge of Chicago's Cook County General Hospital, sipping away on the sludge that one of the doctors of nurses called coffee. It was their last week as medical students and they both were excited, not to mind a little apprehensive, about getting to be interns and having a bit more responsibility. Dumping her coffee in the sink Abby turned to her friend and said,

'So, the new interns are coming in today. I wonder if any of them are going to be cute?' Abby said with a smile on her face as she pretended to think, her hand on her chin and her eyes turned towards the ceiling.

Neela laughed at her friend, but she was secretly thinking the same thing.

'Who knows, why are you looking?' Neela questioned as she walked over and sat down beside her friend.

And just as she was about to answer Morris swung open the door and announced that there was another trauma on the way in five minutes, for the both of them to suit up. Standing up Abby turned to the younger doctor and said,

'No rest for the wicked then'

Both doctors then exited and went to the ambulance bay to wait on the trauma.

* * *

The trauma which had been brought in was an everyday MVA, nothing out of the ordinary for the doctors in the E.R of County, and so both patients where on their way to their rooms now.

Walking down the hall Neela and Abby noticed that their where two new guys standing at admit whom neither of them had seen before, so both knew immediately that these were the new interns that were going to be spending the next year with them, if they could hack it. Both women made their way over to the admit, and Abby whispered in Neela's ear,

'This was the new meat I was talking about' before giving a light chuckle as both women rested at the desk.

One of the men had blonde hair, and was slightly chubby, and Neela noticed that he also looked a little skittish, not taking Luka's hand when he offered it to him, he just looked at it as though it where some foreign object. The man next to him had longish brown hair, which hung just over his ears and in bangs at the front of his face. Neela couldn't stop from noticing that he had beautiful green eyes, and a deathly smile, as he flashed a grin at Luka as he shook his hand and said,

'Ray Barnett' and Neela also noticed that there was a slight southern drawl when he spoke, and she found it quite charming.

Neela was snapped out of her thoughts however when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned to see that Michael Gallant was standing beside her, a smile on his face.

'So Neela, I was wondering if I could talk to you at the end of you're shift, in the lounge?' Asked Michael, waiting for Neela to respond.

'Sure Michael, I'm off in about three hours so I'll meet you then' and with that Michael nodded and walked off down the hall, a chart in his hand.

When Neela turned her head back to the admit she noticed that the two men where gone, and she turned and looked at Abby, who was grabbing a few charts. Neela walked over and started to lift a couple herself when Abby said,

'That guy with the brown hair was cute. Didn't you think' Abby asked with a smile on her face.

'Yeah, he was alright' Neela said, not wanting to get into it right now in front of Jerry and Frank, who gossiped more than two old women.

Walking round to the front of the desk and down the hall, Neela beside her, Abby laughed and then replied,

'Oh, come on, he was more than alright. He was hot!' Abby said, giving Neela a disbelieving look that she could only think that this, Ray Barnett, was only _alright_ looking.

'O.K so he was more than alright, but I have work to do and so do you. So go!' Said Neela as she gave Abby a gentle push and walked into curtain three.

* * *

It was only an hour to go of her shift and Neela was back at admit, looking for another, hopefully easy, case which she could take and fill up her remaining hour before she had to go and meet Michael in the lounge and see what it was he wanted to talk about. _I wonder what it is he wants to talk about? _Thought Neela.

She was soon interrupted from her musings when she felt someone tap her shoulder, and turning around she saw that it was none other than Ray Barnett.

'Hey, I was wondering if you could help me in curtain two, Abby said you could cos she got called away somewhere' Ray said with a smile.

Neela was caught up in his eyes and answered with a nod and a mumbled, 'Sure', before she made her way over to curtain two, Ray right behind her.

The patient was a teenage boy with a dislocated shoulder, and within a few minutes the shoulder was back in place and Neela was making her way out the door, stopping when she heard Ray saying,

'You're really good at that' and she couldn't turn around as she thanked him for the compliment, afraid that he would see the crimson that colored her cheeks.

Making her way to the lounge, as she realized that her shift was over and Michael would be waiting, Neela couldn't help but thinking how sweet Ray already appeared to be, and she hoped that he would be sticking around.

Pushing open the door of the lounge Neela seen that Michael was already there and waiting, and as she walked over to her locker to take off her lab coat and get her own to go home she asked,

'So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?' Neela turned around as she slipped her arms into the coat and sat on the sofa beside Michael.

'Well I was wondering if you wanted to come out for dinner with me tomorrow night. On a date?' Michael asked, his voice sounding more nervous than he looked.

Neela thought about it for a second before answering,

'That would be lovely, what time?'

Michael then gave Neela the arrangements for them to meet the next night outside Antonio's restaurant at eight.

'Well I see you then. Goodnight' and with that Neela got up and left the lounge, and out into the ambulance bay where Abby was standing.

'You'll never believe what just happened!' Neela exclaimed as she walked up beside her friend.

'Try me' Abby deadpanned in a sarcastic voice.

'Michael just asked me on a date tomorrow night' Neela said as she smiled. She hadn't known Michael that long and was hoping to get to know him a little better.

Abby looked slightly shocked, but quickly sobered and then said,

'Well at least one of us will have fun. Maybe I can go find Ray, of course he is a bit young…but still cute' Abby joked, pretending to ponder the idea of her and Ray.

'Well he is sweet, you might taint him' Neela joked before walking away to get the EL, hearing Abby give a disbelieving, 'oomph' in the distance.

* * *

**Well there you go the first chapter! I hope that you liked it, and don't worry this is a REELA, I just need the date to happen for an important part of my story that you will see later on. Sooner if I get lots of lovely reviews!**


	2. First Date, Only Date?

**Title: Happiness Is a Road Traveled**

**Author: DockRock06**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Spoilers: None. This story is AU**

**Content Warning: None yet**

**Summery: What if Gallant hadn't went to Iraq, but stayed in Chicago instead. What if he was the other link of the love triangle for the roomies? AU set in season 11. Will be a REELA.**

**A/N Neela and Abby do still live with each other in this story…well for now anyway! And I also have Ray living in the hospital for the start of the story like he did on the show. I don't think anybody has ever written something to show why Ray was living in the hospital and so I thought that I would. I also know that Michael may seem OOC, but I need him to be for my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Date...Only Date? **

Ray Barnett woke up, hearing a constant buzzing, and reached his hand over to slam the 'Off' button on the alarm of his phone. Turning onto his back again, Ray yawned, mentally telling himself to get his damn ass out of the bed before one of the nurses came in and wondered why the hell he had been sleeping at the hospital. He didn't think that, _my friend went back to rehab and so I couldn't keep up with the rent, _would really go down well.

Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, Ray sat up and ran his hand through his hair, ending on the base of his neck which he began to rub in order to get the crick out of his neck which was there after sleeping on one of the most uncomfortable beds ever. Ray wondered if they made them that way on purpose or where they just that stupid that they didn't know that a bed that felt as if you were lying on top of bricks wasn't comfortable.

Pushing his musings out of his head, Ray stood up and stretched, trying to ease his muscles from there cramped state. Moving round to the other side of the bed Ray picked up the bag of clothes that he had with him and swung it over his shoulder and made his way to the door, checking that no one seen him coming out of the room in case they questioned the fact that he was in there at 5.30 in the morning.

Walking down the empty hall, Ray walked into the room where the staff showers where and quickly turned one on. Reaching into his bag he pulled out all the stuff he would need for his shower, like his spicy smelling soap, not really wanting to smell like hospital soap all day unless he had to. Getting showered quickly Ray stepped out and dried off just as quick and began to put his clothes on. Today, however, he wasn't dressed in a shirt and tie like the rest of the other male doctors, no, that just wasn't Raymond Elijah Barnett's style was. He was a creature of comfort and had only got all traditional the day before so as to make a good first impression, one thing which his parents had always taught him was important.

Today Ray was wearing a pair of slightly faded blue jeans, which had small rips in the knees from Ray's very out-going life style. They were accompanied with a sleeve-less t-shirt with a band logo on it, a t-shirt which perfectly showed off his panther tattoo which painted the bicep of his left arm.

Along with the cuffs and gelled up hair which Ray now had, he didn't look like a doctor, but instead he looked like the musician that he was in his spare time, the other thing which Ray was passionate about in his life. He knew that the two were an odd mix, mainly because many people didn't believe him when he told them he was a doctor or vice versa, but he didn't care, because it made him happy and feel like he was making a difference in both ways. Sure being a doctor was more hands on, but his music helped people too, songs about heartache and regret, they usually helped cheer some poor soul up, or at least get him and the band some 'fun'.

Stuffing his bag in his locker in the lounge and grabbing his white lab coat, which had, 'Raymond Barnett M.D' stitched onto it, Ray casually made his way to the admit desk for rounds.

* * *

Neela Rasgotra had just made her way into the E.R and was chatting away to Abby who was starting at the same time and so the two had just gotten the E.L together. As both women walked through the doors and made their way over to the admit where some of the staff was gathered for morning rounds, Neela and Abby where both shocked when they seen the difference in the appearance of the man whom they had met just yesterday. Neela couldn't believe her eyes. Yesterday Ray had looked so neat and proper and today he looked as though he should be standing in a mosh pit somewhere.

'Hey, Bon Jovi, nice hair' joked Abby as she came to rest beside Ray at the admit desk, and was surprised when he just smiled at her and said,

'Same to you Lockhart' Abby just playfully punched him in the arm and Neela didn't know why but she felt a little jealous that she wasn't the one who Ray was messing with and flirting with.

Walking over to the admit desk John Carter casted a curious look at Ray, thinking the same as everyone else about the young doctors appearance, and then began to speak,

'O.K, what have we got…' and as Carter listed off the various injuries and aliments that were on the board, handing charts out to interns and residents alike, Neela couldn't take her eyes off of Ray. She wasn't usually the type of girl who went for spiked up hair and ripped jeans, but it was just something about the way the clothes fitted Ray, showing off his perfect body, that made Neela find him very attractive. She wondered what it would be like to go out with someone who was so confident and sexy and…she was snapped out of her daydream when she felt a chart being thrust into her hands and quickly made her way to exam three, hoping that no one had noticed her so clearly checking Ray out.

Michael had been standing at admit, and had noticed that Neela was looking over at that rock star wanna be pretty boy, what was his name, Ray. He didn't usually get jealous, but he had never been looked at like that by Neela and she was his friend! She didn't even know this guy and she was practically drooling all over the floor at the sight of him.

Taking the chart that was handed to him, Michael just had to keep reminding himself that Neela was going on a date with _him _tonight, _not _Ray.

Ray looked down at the chart that had been handed to him and smiled when he saw that it was a woman in her thirties. He knew that there had to be a perk to being a doctor, and this was it. Getting to meet beautiful women all day long…and save lives of course.

* * *

After finishing with the woman, and getting her number which was now stuffed into the back jeans of his pocket, Ray made his way over to the admit desk, in search of another case. As he was flicking through the pile of charts he heard someone calling his name, and looked up to see none other than Doctor Weaver.

'Hello Dr. Weaver, something I can help you with' Ray said in his most charming voice, knowing that it was always a good idea to be nice to the boss.

'Yes, _Doctor _Barnett. Come here so I can talk to you for a minute.' Kerry said in a commanding tone, sounded a little agitated Ray thought. Stepping round the counter Ray followed Kerry down to the nurse's desk, where Carter was sitting on the other side, filling out charts, and looked up when he saw the two approach.

'I want to talk to you about the patients…and you're dress code'

Ray nodded his head in response, knowing exactly where this was going. He had gotten this lecture dozens of times in jobs he had growing up, not that it had really made him to anything to change the way he looked or dressed.

'I think that maybe the patients will find it a little, uncomfortable' Kerry said, trying to get her point across.

'Do you mean patients, or the other Doctors?' Ray questioned with a smile, knowing exactly what she meant.

'Both' answered Kerry,

'What is it, the hair, tattoos, the jewelry?' Ray questioned, wondering which part of his image was what made people, 'uncomfortable'

'It's the whole package' Kerry answered, now a slight smile of her own covering her face.

'Well I'll talk to my band and see if I can pull it back a little' Ray said before walking off and back to the admit, but not before he heard Kerry calling him, _the lovechild of Ozzy Osborne, _and he had to smile at that one. He'd been called many things, that one wasn't so bad.

* * *

Walking into the lounge Neela walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cool bottle of water, tossing one to Abby who was sitting on the couch. Walking over to sit beside her friend, Neela opened the bottle and took a long gulp, glad for the refreshment.

'So did you see Ray today?' Abby asked, talking like a school girl.

'Yes Abby, I was there' Neela answered her friend, trying to sound nonchalant, because she knew where this conversation was heading.

'I mean, talk about looks, that guy is lethal!' Abby exclaimed, 'Maybe a bit young for me, don't want to rock the cradle you know?' Abby joked.

'What! You are not that old Abby' Neela protested, Abby was talking as if she were an old woman.

'Yeah but he's just a baby. He could be no more than 25' Abby said, internally happy that her friend hadn't agreed with her age comment.

'I know, he makes me feel old, I'm 29!' Neela laughed, soon followed by Abby.

The pair where interrupted however when the door to the lounge opened by none other than Ray Barnett.

'Morning Ladies' Ray said, smiling at the two women as she stopped there laughing and he went to his locker, opening the door and rooting around inside.

Neela couldn't help herself from staring at Ray, the way he had an odd look of concentration on his face as he fished something out of his locker and looked and it, obviously not the thing he had been intending on getting. She had to stop herself from pulling in a sharp breath however whenever he leaned down to the bottom of the locker to root around in the bag, showing off one of his assets.

Neela felt Abby nudge her in the side and lean into her ear and whisper,

'Cute ass'

Neela couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her throat at the fact that Abby had said that when he was standing only a few feet away, and was flustered when Ray spun around and looked at her with a lopsided grin,

'Something funny, Rasgotra' Ray said, his eyebrow raised as he shoved his cell phone in his pocket, the item which he had 'misplaced' in his locker.

'What…no, just remembered something I did, but it's not funny'

Ray slowly nodded before leaving the room again.

'I can't believe you said that when he was standing right there' Neela said, pointing her finger to the spot which Ray had just been occupying.

'Why, it's true. He has a cute ass' Abby said as if what she done wasn't the slightest bit embarrassing.

* * *

Neela was standing outside the restaurant, waiting on Michael for their date. She was wearing a simple black dress and had her hair in loose curls. Seeing Michael making his way up the path, dressed in a suit Neela smiled at him.

'Hi Neela, you look beautiful' Said Michael as he opened the door for Neela.

'Thank you, you look lovely yourself.'

Both where seated and had just began to eat there meal when Michael turned to Neela and said,

'Did you see that Ray guy today, I mean does he think that this is a rock concert?'

Neela couldn't push down the slight feeling of anger in her stomach, but she didn't know why. She like Ray, yes, but she didn't think that someone saying something mean about him would cause this sort of reaction in her; she had only known him for two days!

'He's just wearing what he always wears Michael, there's no crime in that' Neela said, matter-of-factly.

Michael couldn't believe the fact that Neela had just sat there and defended him like that, I mean the guy was probably a druggie or something, he shouldn't be a doctor, it wasn't right.

'Yeah, well, that's not what some people will think. I mean I heard he's in a band. I you know what musicians are like' Michael said with a small laugh, thinking Neela would find it funny. Not getting a reply Michael looked up and saw Neela looking at him, her face set in that of anger,

'No Michael, I don't, so why don't you tell me?' Neela said, trying to keep her control on her temper.

'You know…drugs and stuff' Michael said quietly, silently scared at what Neela might say.

'You're calling Ray a drug user and you don't even know him!' Neela said exasperated. She couldn't believe how jealous Michael seemed of Ray. That was the only reason she could see for him to be saying all of these things, jealous of the fact that Ray had come into the E.R and most of the staff had liked him instantly, something most staff members rarely had happen to them. Most people had to be there for a while before people started to truly like you, but with Ray there had just been something about him.

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Neela put her hand up and said to him,

'I think I'm going to go home. I don't want to sit here and listen to you rip the back out of Ray when he did nothing wrong'

Standing up, Michael grabbed Neelas wrist, halting her movements and said,

'I know, but let me take you home, it's late' Michael offered with pleading eyes.

Neela nodded her head, but she walked ahead of him, just slightly to show that she had not forgiven him for what he had said.

The ride home in the Michaels car was a quiet one, neither knowing what to say. Neela knew that Michael wasn't normally a jealous person, but tonight she had seen a different side of him, one she wasn't sure she liked.

As the car pulled up to the curb outside Abby's apartment, Neela went to open the door but felt Michaels hand on her arm. Turning back to look at him she seen the guilt in his eyes as he said,

'I'm really sorry for tonight Neela. I was hoping that maybe we could give it one more shot?' Michael said it more as a question than a statement, his eyes showing hope as he waited for Neela's reply.

'I do forgive you Michael, but I think that it would be better if we stayed friends, it was nice like that' Neela answered, hoping that she didn't sound patronizing.

Michael tried to cover the hurt and anger which he was sure was reflected in his eyes as he said,

'If that's what you want, then I want that to. I'll see you at work, goodnight'

'Goodnight' Neela said before stepping out of the car and making her way to the apartment. Reaching the door she pulled out the key and slid it into the lock, hoping that Abby was still up. She really needed some 'girl time' at that moment, and her and Abby and a tub of Ben and Jerry's seemed the best way to spend the ruined night.

'You're back early, what happened?' Questioned Abby, who was sitting on the sofa watching T.V.

Walking over to sit beside Abby and taking her shoes off, Neela replied,

'Let's just say it didn't turn out quite how I thought' Neela turned and looked at Abby, who was now giving Neela her full attention, her nosiness getting the better of her,

'Do tell' Abby asked as she walked to the fridge and pulled out the tub of ice cream, having the same idea as Neela.

'Well it started out fine, great actually. We got there and were making small talk. But when we started dinner he started to rip into Ray. I never know that Michael could be so' Neela left the sentence hanging, not really knowing how to finish that sentence.

'Why what did he say?' Abby was curious now, it must have been bad to have ruined the date.

'He started off by making fun of the way he dresses, saying that Ray was just a 'wanna be rock star' and then he implied that Ray was some sort of drug user'

Neela looked at Abby face, which was a picture of absolute disbelief.

'He actually said that. I didn't think that Michael was the vindictive type. He also seems so kind'

'And he usually is. I told him that we should just stick to being friends and he agreed.'

As Neela reached over and lifted two spoons, handing one to Abby, she said,

'Now, how about that ice –cream!'

* * *

**Well there you go, a nice long chapter two! I know that Michael seems OCC but he has to be for my story. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Moving On and Moving In

**Title: Happiness Is a Road Traveled**

**Author: DockRock06**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Spoilers: None. This story is AU**

**Content Warning: None yet**

**Summery: What if Gallant hadn't went to Iraq, but stayed in Chicago instead. What if he was the other link of the love triangle for the roomies? AU set in season 11. Will be a REELA.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Moving On and Moving In**

It had been a few weeks since the night of the infamous date, and Neela and Michael were back to the way they had been before. Neela was glad for this fortunate event as she hated the idea of the tension which would have been in the work place if she and Michael hadn't decided to stay friends and had been at each others throats instead.

Neela had also noticed that as she and Ray had begun to grow closer as friends, spending the odd lunch break together, that she and Abby had started to see less and less of each other over the weeks. She was starting to worry if something was wrong and Abby was just being her usual stubborn self and not asking for help, and so when she and Abby where both in the apartment, she decided that now was as best a time as ever to brooch the subject.

Just as Abby walked out of her bedroom, Neela opened her mouth to ask her what had been up the past few weeks, but was stopped when Abby spoke first,

'Neela I need to talk to you'

Neela didn't like the serious tone of Abbys' voice, and began to worry a little against her own will to stop.

'Sure Abby, what's up?' Neela said, trying to sound calm.

'Well you know the way I've been out a lot recently.' Neela nodded. 'Well that's because I got back together with Luka and we've been dating for the past three weeks.'

Neela couldn't stop herself from blowing out a breath which she didn't know she had been holding.

'That's great Abby! But I have to admit you had me scared there for a moment.'

Neela instantly felt like pulling the sigh of relief back to her body when she noticed that Abby wasn't laughing like she was, she was just sitting with a guilty look on her face, as if she had more to say.

'Well, I don't mean to spring this on you right away, but I was kind of wondering if you could find your own place. It's been awkward not being able to bring him back here and I know that I wouldn't have to worry about scarring you if you weren't here to walk in on anything' Abby joked, trying to lightening the mood in the room.

Leaning over to give Abby a hug Neela quickly said,

'Don't worry. I think that it's great that you and Luka are together. And you've been more than a friend letting me stay here, I think that's it's time that I found my own place anyway'

Pulling back, Neela stood up and made her way to the bathroom, saying,

'Well, I have to get ready for work. See you later'

* * *

Ray had just changed into _another _pair of scrubs, the drunk that he had been treating deciding that he didn't want to have the liquor in his stomach anymore, much preferring it to be on the front of Rays scrub pants.

Walking up to the admit desk, he noticed that Neela was standing looking at a newspaper, her face set into a slight scowl at whatever it was she was reading. Walking up beside her, Ray rested on the desk and said,

'What's wrong Neela, you look mad'

Neela snapped her head up at the sound of her name, not hearing Ray walking up beside her, and she felt her frown turn into a slight smile when she saw how he looked genuinely concerned.

'Oh, nothing, just the price of rent in this city. It's just so steep!' She said as she crossed out yet another potential apartment, the price too high for a resident.

'Tell me about it, my friend just flaked on me and now I have 1000 a month to pay' Ray said, trying to make her feel better.

'Wait, I thought you lived with Abby, why are you looking for an apartment?' Ray added as an afterthought.

Setting the newspaper down, Neela grabbed the chart from Rays hand, set them on the admit desk and said,

'Let's get coffee'

Ray just laughed and followed her out, glad that she was actually telling him, unlike some people who would just tell him to get back to work.

* * *

Michael, who had been standing at the admit desk when Ray had came over and heard the whole conversation, couldn't help but feel the pull of the green eyed monster as he watched Neela and Ray walking across the road together, wishing that it was him instead of that no good, lame excuse for a doctor.

Huffily grabbing a chart Gallant made his way to curtain two to treat more patients.

* * *

Neela and Ray got two coffee's from 'The Roach Coach' and where now sitting on the steps outside the hospital,

'So basically Abby wants her and Luka to have more privacy, but she has been great to me as a friend and I really should try and get my own place, it's just that some of them are so pricy'

Ray nodded his head and though for a moment before saying,

'You know, my friend just bailed on me and rents a bit much for just me. It's close to the hospital' Ray left it hanging in the air, hoping that Neela would understand what he was implying.

Neela couldn't believe what she was hearing, _is Ray Barnett asking me to move in with him? _

'Do you mean you and me?' Neela asked, gesturing her hand between the two of them.

'Yeah, I mean it's not like we don't know each other, and we might not see each other that much since I work early to get to gigs' Ray answered, hoping that he was sounding at least a _little _persuasive.

'Well…why not' Neela said with a smile, _living with Ray won't be that bad. He is a nice guy and my friend after all._

Standing up both doctors made there way back to work, knowing that they still had a long day ahead of them, only now Neelas didn't seem so daunting anymore.

* * *

Abby had just gotten on her shift and was leaving her coat into her locker. When she walked in she saw that Neela and Ray where both sitting on the couch, _looking rather cozy there Neela, _Abby thought.

'So I'll be home at eight, and I'll make sure that the rooms empty for you' said Ray as he stood and left, saying a quick 'Hello' to Abby as he passed.

Putting her lab coat on, Abby turned and looked at Neela, who was still staring at the door which Ray had just left.

'What's he talking about?' Abby asked as she poured herself and Neela a cup of coffee, needing a boost to help her through her shift.

'Oh, great news. I found a place already…with Ray' Neela said, not knowing what reaction she was going to get from her, now ex, roommate.

Turning around from fixing the coffee, Neela couldn't help but laugh at the look of pure shock that covered Abby's face. That look however was quickly replaced with a sly grin as Abby said,

'Bet you can't wait to run into him when he's just out of the shower' Abby said, with a raised eyebrow, her comment making Neela laugh.

'I thought you had Luka now' Neela said as she got up and took the coffee from Abby, both women making there way to the lounge door.

'Yeah, but Ray's still cute!'

* * *

It was already eight and Neela still couldn't believe the fact that she was moving in with, 'Doc Rock Barnett'. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she rapped on the door, and waited for him to answer.

Luka and Abby where there too, helping Neela move her stuff so that she only had to make one trip. But the other reason they were there was so that Abby could, '_see the way a rocker lives'_

Neela was snapped from her thoughts when the apartment door was pulled open, to reveal a smiling Ray.

'Hey, come on in' beamed Ray as he moved aside, taking the box from Neelas hands and setting on the floor inside the apartment. Glancing around Neela was shocked to see that it wasn't what she had pictured at all. She had thought that the place was going to be covered in dirty dishes and laundry. And although some of his clothes were lying over the back of the couch, the place seemed relatively clean, and strangely it felt like home.

Ray noticed Neela smiling as she looked around the apartment, and smiled himself. He had came home and tidied up most of the mess, knowing that his home looking like a bomb had just hit it might not be the best impression to give Neela, and so when he saw her smile he couldn't help the feeling of pride in himself at his hard work causing it.

'So, do you like it?' Ray asked, not wanting to presume anything, even though he was pretty sure that she did.

'Yeah Ray, its great'

* * *

It was two hours later and all of Neelas stuff was in the apartment and now all four of the doctors where sitting on the sofas, drinking a beer, minus Abby who was drinking a coke instead.

'So this is a nice place you have here Ray, been here long?' Asked Luka, trying to make small talk.

'Uh, no not really. Only a few weeks' Ray answered, taking a swig of his beer.

'Well it's a really nice place' Abby said from her place beside Luka, and received a small and a nod from Ray.

'Well it's getting late and we both have an early shift, so we'll just leave you two…to whatever' said Abby as she stood from her place and pulled Luka up with her, heading to the door.

Neela moved from her place too, and hugged both Abby and Luka, thanking them for helping her move. Ray just shook their hands, feeling weird having his boss in his house and closed the door behind them.

Not knowing what to do Neela stood glued to her spot, and watched as Ray went and flopped down onto the couch. She noticed how comfortable he looked, wearing a dark blue hoodie and a pair of sweats, and realized that she was still in her work clothes.

Walking to her room, Neela stopped in front of Ray, who gave her a cute little smile that melted her heart and said,

'I just going to get changed'

And as she neared the door to her new room, she couldn't stop the huge grin that covered her face when Ray said,

'Sure, Roomie'

* * *

**A/N Well I hope that you liked that, and please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Bubble Baths and Invitations

**Title: Happiness Is a Road Traveled**

**Author: DockRock06**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Spoilers: None. This story is AU**

**Content Warning: None yet**

**Summery: What if Gallant hadn't went to Iraq, but stayed in Chicago instead. What if he was the other link of the love triangle for the roomies? AU set in season 11. Will be a REELA.**

**A/N This may be the last update for about a week because I start school again on Friday! Damn! I got my GCSE's on Tuesday….so glad cos I passed all nine!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bubble Baths and Invitations**

Neela had been living with Ray for the past month and a half and she was surprised at how much she actually liked it. She had thought that the place would always be a mess and that there was going to be an endless string of 'groupies' in and out the door every morning, and although the place wasn't exactly immaculate, and Ray did have the occasional one night stand that would keep her from sleep, living with Ray was actually turning out to be, well, great.

Both doctors weren't on until the night, and so they were enjoying their days off lounging around the apartment. Neela had gotten up first and had decided that she would use the time to study some of the medical journals which she hadn't read in a while, knowing that it was always a good idea to keep on top of all of the latest techniques and equipment that was being discovered.

Half way through her second article Neela looked up at the sound of Rays bedroom door opening, and couldn't stop the smile that painted her face at how cute he looked. His hair was all ruffled and sticking up in various places, and looked kind of fluffy in Neela's own personal opinion. He was also wearing a big t-shirt and a pair of sweats. _Cute? Since when did I think Ray was cute, puppies are cute for God's sake! Well he does have those beautiful, big eyes like a puppy. _

Walking over to the couch where his roommate was sitting Ray flopped down beside her, close enough so that Neela could smell his spicy scent, and she couldn't stop herself from pulling a breath in. Deciding that she had read enough Neela closed the journal which she was reading, marking her place, and then turned to Ray.

'I phoned the landlord and he said that the elevator should be fixed by days end'

Clapping his hands together Ray turned to Neela and gave her his trademark smile, the one that lit up his eyes and said,

'I love you'

Feeling the blush that crept up her cheeks Neela quickly stood and went to the kitchen, saying as she went,

'You want coffee?'

From his place on the sofa Ray shouted, 'Yes', and stared at the back of his roommate, wondering what was up with her strange reaction. _That's women for you!_

In the kitchen Neela let the smile light up her face, knowing that Ray couldn't see her as she thought,

_Why am I getting on like a school girl? He said it in a joke…but it was SWEET!_

Bringing the cups of coffee over, Neela sat beside Ray, and took a sip from her coffee, testing it to make sure it wasn't too warm.

'Thanks' Ray said as Neela handed him his cup, just the way he liked it, no milk and one sugar.

* * *

After drinking her coffee Neela stood up and made her way to the bathroom, realizing that she only had about two hours to get ready for work. Running the bath Neela poured in a generous blob of her favorite bubble bath and changed out of her pajamas and into her dressing gown as she waited for the tub to fill. Stepping into the water, Neela felt the feeling of relaxation washing over her. That however was short lived when her eye spotted what was on the wall beside the bath.

* * *

Ray was still sitting on the sofa, only now he was watching an old horror movie, the type that were so cheesy they could be played in the middle of the day because they couldn't even scare a fly. Just as the villain was creeping down the dark hall, about to open the door to the room which the girl was in, Ray heard a shrill scream coming from the bathroom, and he felt his heart jump into his throat at the sound.

Jumping up from his seat, Ray jumped over the back of the sofa, and ran to the bathroom, swinging the door open and running in, not caring what Neela would think, she had just been screaming for God's sake. Skidding to a halt Ray was shocked to see Neela, her hair soaking wet and wrapped in her dressing gown, her eyes fixed on the wall.

'What is it, what happened?' Ray asked, grabbing Neelas arm so that she would look at him.

'There…Ray!' Neela shouted, her finger pointed at the wall which she had just been staring at.

Turning his head, Ray couldn't stop the laugh that ripped from his throat when he saw that the thing on the wall was only a small black spider, no bigger than a dime.

'It's not funny Ray, it could have diseases. Now will you kill it, _please_' Neela asked, wanting to finish getting ready for work, but not wanting to stay in the bathroom as long as the spider was still alive.

Nodding his head, Ray walked over and grabbed a bit of toilet paper, and walked back beside Neela, wondering how the hell he was supposed to kill it without falling into the bath. If it wasn't so high up the wall it wouldn't be a problem.

'I just hope I don't fall in…I'm more of a shower kind of guy' Ray joked as he leaned forward, as Neela unconsciously grabbed the back of his t-shirt, her mind trying not to think about what Ray had just said, _I'm more of a shower kind of guy._

Just as he was about to squish the little spider that had been the centre of all of the drama, Ray's foot slipped on the large puddle of water that had formed outside of the tub from when Neela had jumped out, and he couldn't stop himself as he toppled head first into the bath, Neela falling in behind him.

Both jumped up from under the water, Ray rubbing the soap from his eyes as he said,

'If you wanted a bath with me, why didn't you just ask?'

Before he knew what had happened, Neela grabbed Rays ankle, pulling him back under the water and laughed as he shot back up, spluttering.

'You are so dead!' Ray said with a smile before lashing a handful of water at Neela.

* * *

It was an hour after the spider incident and Neela was finishing drying her hair while Ray was getting showered, after saying that a dip in the tub wasn't enough.

Realizing that she had left her make-up bag in the kitchen Neela opened the door to her room and seen it lying on the table. Grabbing it Neela turned around to go back to her room, and stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Ray, who was wearing only a towel, which was very low on his hips.

'Left my clothes in my room' Ray said as an explanation before walking into his room and closing the door behind him, smiling to himself as the look on Neela's face. _She's cute when she's embarrassed. _Ray thought before rummaging through a pile of clothes, trying to find something clean to wear.

Snapping out of her trance, Neela made her way back to her room to finish getting ready.

* * *

Both doctors made their way into the lounge, Ray pulling his hoodie over his head, giving Neela a glance at the slightly tanned skin on his flat stomach and back. Pulling his lab coat on Ray left the lounge, saying a quick, 'Hello', to Abby who was just entering the lounge, her shift over.

'Hey Neela, you just on?' Abby asked her friend as she went to her own locker and swapped her white lab coat for her own black winter coat.

'Yeah, had this morning off' Neela said with a smile, remembering the fun that she had shared with Ray.

Abby noticed the smile too, and sat on the couch as Neela made a pot of coffee.

'Oh. How was your morning off then, anything _interesting _happen?' Abby said with a sly grin, knowing that something must have happened.

Neela sat beside her friend and proceeded to tell her about the spider and her and Ray falling into the bath together. However, she left out the part about her being rendered speechless by the sight of Ray in a towel, knowing that Abby would just start being Abby, trying to see something that isn't there.

'I can't believe that you and Ray ended up in the bath. That I would have loved to see!' Abby laughed, picturing Ray and Neela falling head first into the pile of bubbles.

Standing up, Neela turned to Abby and said,

'Well, tough. Anyway I have to go and work. See you tomorrow'

Abby was about to leave the lounge when she seen Michael Gallant walk around from the back, jumping in surprise.

'Michael, I didn't see you there. Goodnight' Abby said before leaving the lounge.

Walking over to his locker, Michael punched it, muttering under his breath.

'That punk better stop trying to make a move on Neela, or he will be sorry'

* * *

It was the end of their shifts and both Neela and Ray were standing in the lounge, getting ready to go home.

'That was one crappy day' commented Ray as he shoved his lab coat into the locker and pulled his grey sweatshirt back on over his head.

'I know, I swore this day was never going to end' replied Neela as she pulled on her coat and made her way to the lounge door, Ray following close behind. As both doctors passed the admit they said a quick 'Goodnight' to Gerry and Frank and made there way out into the cold Chicago air.

Feeling the cold hit him, Ray shivered, receiving a weird look from Neela.

'What, what I do?' Ray asked, puzzled at the look she was giving him.

Shaking her head, Neela linked her arm in Rays, feeling quite bold and said in a joking voice,

'Big, bad, Barnett can't handle the cold.' She said with a laugh.

Playfully pushing Neela, Ray turned his head towards her as he said,

'No, but I know what you would be afraid of' Ray said, a smirk on his face.

Wondering what exactly it was her roommate was going on about Neela asked,

'And what exactly would that be?' a smirk covering her own face, _am I flirting with Ray!_

'Going to one of my gigs. All those scary people there' Ray said in a baby voice, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

'No I'm not. When's you're next gig and I'll go?' Neela couldn't stop the smile on her face at Ray's look of shock.

'Friday night at eleven' Ray said, not believing that Neela was going to go to one of his shows. _I thought she was more into classical music._

'O.K, we'll see who's scared on Friday then shall we?'

Both doctors laughed as they made there way to the EL, wanting to get home and into the warmth.

* * *

**A/N Hoped that you liked this chapter, and don't worry not too long now! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Feelings in my Head and Heart

**Sorry for the delay in the update of this story, but I was working on my other story, 'Bend and Not Break' as I felt that I had abandoned it and wanted to get some written before I started school again. Well I now think that it is time to update this little fic, and I hope that you aren't disappointed!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Feelings In My Head and Heart**

* * *

It was the Wednesday after Ray had invited Neela to his gig on Friday, and Neela couldn't help but feeling excited. She had never been to one of these clubs before and couldn't wait to see what it would be like. She had asked Abby to go with her since Luka was working and she had agreed, partly because she was curious as to what Ray's band was like. She guessed that they must be pretty good if they were always playing lots of gigs, or that was what she assumed anyway.

Turning over in his bed Ray looked at the clock, its neon numbers flashing '12.08', and Ray couldn't help but smile. He had the day off and was glad that he had got to lie in bed for a couple of extra hours, making him feel more relaxed than he had the past few weeks with working non stop double shifts, or having a late night gig but having to get up the next morning for an early shift. _Man I need to cut back! _Ray thought as he swung is legs over to the side of the bed, resting his elbows on them as he rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

Standing, Ray made his way to the living room, noticing that the T.V was on. _Did I forget to turn that off again? _But Rays question was answered when he entered the kitchen to find a sleepy looking Neela, wearing a pink fluffy dressing gown over pink pajamas.

'Oh, Good morning sleep head' Neela joked as she turned back to fixing her breakfast. As she buttered her toast Neela couldn't stop herself from thinking, _God, he even makes pajama bottoms and a wrinkled t-shirt look good. _Smiling to herself Neela picked up her toast and made her way to the sofa.

Grabbing a bowl of his cereal Ray followed Neela, sitting beside her on the sofa and they both ate in a comfortable silence, neither awake enough to have a conversation that wouldn't be mindless small talk.

After finishing her toast Neela sat her plate down and couldn't help but look at Ray. She was captivated by the way he was the only person who she knew could make bed head look sexy. Catching herself staring Neela turned her eyes to the T.V, turning it on, and hoped that Ray didn't notice.

Setting down his bowl Ray slouched down in the sofa, giving Neela a glimpse of the skin at the top of his bottoms.

'So, you off today?' Ray asked as he looked to Neela, noticing the slight red tinge on her cheeks, but not mentioning it.

'Yeah, you?' Neela asked as she pulled her eyes to look at his face.

Nodding his head Ray glanced around the apartment before saying,

'We should do something. Go out somewhere instead of sitting here all day' Ray suggested with a smile on his face, obviously hoping that Neela would say yes.

Thinking about it for a second Neela replied,

'Sure, why not', a smile also covering her face to match Rays. _I cant think of anything better to do than to spend the day with the guy who I find attractive, cute, charming…stop it Neela, you loon!_

Reaching over and patting her on the leg, Ray said,

'O.K then. Let's get ready'

Ray stood and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Still sitting on the sofa Neela was staring at her leg where Ray had touched, still feeling the heat from where his gentle hand had touched.

'Get ready, unless you _want _to go in your pajamas!' Neela muttered to herself before rising from the sofa and going to her room to get ready.

* * *

Ray was sitting on the sofa of the living room, waiting for Neela to finished getting ready. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a pair of black boots. Having noticed that it was cold and was most likely going to stay that way, Ray had put on a plain white tee with a black jumper over it. Drumming his fingers on his knee, a habit of Rays, he didn't notice Neela walk out of her room. 

She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and small boots. She also had on a light blue jumper, obviously having thought the same as Ray. Her hair was lightly curled and hanging down around her shoulders.

Turning his head Ray couldn't stop from thinking, _God, she looks great. _Standing from his place at the sofa Ray grabbed his black coat, and walked over to Neela, offering his arm as he said in a joking tone,

'Shall we?'

Laughing Neela looped her arm through his and both left for their day out.

Walking down the city street Ray grabbed Neela's hand and pulled her over to a cinema.

'What do you say? Its warm and you get to get those gummy bears you like' Ray said as he stuffed his free hand into his pocket in an attempt to keep it warm, shielding it from the biting cold.

Neela could only shake her hand as a response, her voice lost when she felt Rays fingers wrap around hers, making them instantly warm. Neela let herself be lead into the cinema, feeling Rays hand letting go of hers as he paid for two tickets to some film, she hadn't quite heard the name in her daze.

'Here you go' Ray said as he handed Neela her ticket with a smile,

'I know you wanted to see it…since they are only showing it again this week…so I can suffer' Ray said with a laugh.

Neela looked down at her ticket and smiled when she seen that it was for, 'The Notebook', and she couldn't stop the smile on her face growing larger as she thought back to all of the times over the past few weeks when she had rattled on about it, but hadn't thought Ray was listening.

'Aw, thank you Ray. This is really sweet. How about tonight you pick the film?' Neela said, knowing it was only fair.

'Sure, but come on, you don't want to miss the start and then make me come back!' Ray joked as they made their way over to get drinks and something to eat before going into the appropriate theatre.

* * *

As Neela was watching the film, she couldn't concentrate, as her mind kept wandering back to Ray. She tried to stop but couldn't when she felt Rays leg pressing against her as he moved in his seat. She could feel the heat coming off him through the two layers of fabric and had to take a huge drink of her coke to cool herself down. She was glad that the theatre was dark, because she was sure that she was as red as Rudolph's nose. 

As the credits rolled Neela and Ray both stood and made there way out of the theatre. It was only after five and neither wanted to go home yet so they decided to go and get something to eat, rather than ordering in later.

Sitting at the table, Neela noticed that there was an eyelash on Rays cheek, and had to fight the urge to wipe it off so she could touch his face.

Noticing Neela staring at him, Ray furrowed his brow and said,

'Something on my face?' And watched as Neela was pulled back to planet earth.

Laughing a little, Neela cocked one eyebrow as she said,

'Well there is actually. An eyelash'

Ray lifted his hand to his face, and after many unsuccessful tries of brushing it off, Neela reached across the table and ran her finger over his cheek, turning it around to show him the small black eyelash,

'Make a wish' Neela said, and felt herself shudder as she felt Rays cool breath brush over her finger, sending a shiver up her spine.

As Ray and Neela where eating there dinner, Neela said,

'So, you never told me where you lived before you moved to Chicago…or much about you really. And you know so much about me'

Taking a drink of his water, Ray said with a twinkle in his eyes,

'Well I lived in Baton Rogue right until I finished med school, and then I moved here. And I never told you because you never asked' Ray finished with a smirk.

Lifting her glass to her mouth Neela paused and said before drinking,

'How many siblings do you have?'

Crossing his hands in front of him Ray said,

'One older sister.' And Neela nodded in response.

The waitress came over and took gave the bill to Ray, who quickly paid before Neela could object, saying,

'My treat. I ask you to come out today so I should pay'

Standing from there seats Neela and Ray made there way back to the EL station, talking about stories of the mischief they used to get into when they where younger.

* * *

'You never!' Neela exclaimed with a laugh from her seat on the sofa, having changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, Ray in a similar outfit. 

Walking over and handing her a beer, Ray sat down on the sofa, and feeling bold propped his feet into Neela's lap, whose only response was to place her free hand on the bottom of his legs.

'I did. Of course my mum and dad didn't find it funny when they had to come and bail me out of jail because me and my friends thought it would be funny to steal my parents car. They told me they were going to leave me there all weekend!' Ray said with a laugh as he recalled some of the trouble that he caused when he was a teenager.

Still laughing Neela said,

'Well they should have' and the comment over served her a nudge in the leg from Ray's foot, his eyes and face still smiling.

'So what bad things did you do when you were a little Neela?' Ray asked, and Neela noted that he was slightly drunk, but still as cute.

'Well, I didn't really do anything bad.' Neela said, feeling slightly embarrassed after all of the tales of action and adventure Ray had just told her.

Pulling himself closer to Neela, the bend if his knee now on top of hers, Ray put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as he said,

'I like that…it means that we can see what kind of an influence I really am' Ray said with a laugh as he shook the beer bottle in front of her, causing her to laugh, and actually feel a little better about her self. _If Ray doesn't mind then why should I? _

Going back to his previous position of his feet in Neela lap, and propped up slightly on the arm of the chair, Ray's face turned serious as he said,

'Now as I recall, you said something about me picking a film…and you know that Halloween is on tonight' Ray said with a grin, his face light again, and his eyes slightly glassy looking.

Remembering her previous promise, Neela groaned before saying,

'Go on…scare me to death and see if I care'

* * *

The film was only half way through, and so where Neela and Ray through their second case of beer. 

Neela was wrapped up in a blanket, and by now Ray was full fledged drunk, and feeling a lot bolder he had lay on his side with his head in Neela's lap, watching the film. Neela was glad for the contact, and not only because it was Ray, but because that way she didn't feel as afraid of the silly movie, because somehow Ray always made her feel safe.

As the credits rolled, Neela went to stand, touching Ray in the back to signal him to get up, but seen that he didn't move. Knowing that he must have fallen asleep, a wonder to her how it was actually possible when watching that film, Neela gently slid from under his sleeping form and placed his head on the pillow, smiling when he pulled himself into a curled up position to stay warm.

Walking over to the armchair, Neela pulled the thick woolen blanket and placed it over Ray, and looking at him one last time before going to bed, she thought with a smile, _If only I could have this._

* * *

**A/N Well I hope that didn't disappoint anybody and don't worry, they will get together **_**very **_**soon! Please review and let me know that you think…even if its only a few words!**


	6. More Than a Friend

**Well, after I got lots of LURVLY reviews for the last chapter, I thought that I would update this story! Hope that you all enjoy, and please, keep those reviews coming! They are my drug, and I always love to hear opinions and suggestions.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: More Than a Friend**

* * *

****

It was Friday night, and Neela had asked Abby to come along to Ray's show with her since Luka was working. Abby had keenly accepted, telling Neela that she would, '_Like to see if he was as hot on stage as he was at work'. _Neela had laughed at the time and prayed that Abby couldn't see the blush on her face, as she was thinking the exact same thing. Both women were sitting at a table facing the stage, getting the optimum view of the band.

Neela was wearing a light pink top, and black denim jeans. She also had her hair lightly curled and sitting on her shoulders and framing her face, and was wearing a little more make-up than she usually did, but not too much. She wanted to look nice for Ray, knowing that the type of girls he was attracted to were pretty, and she thought that maybe if she got a little dressed up, he would notice her too. Abby was wearing similar attire, a red top, and blue jeans. She had her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, small pieces of hair framing her face.

Ordering drinks, a beer for Neela and a coke for Abby, both women turned their eyes to the stage as they saw the lights in the main room go down, and the fog and mist begin to dance its way across the stage as the band filed on, instruments at the ready.

Neela felt her race as she saw the silhouette of Ray standing in front of one of the mics, his guitar draped over him as he waited for the lights to come up and introduce the band. As the lights went up Neela let out a small gasp and heard Abby say, 'Wow, he really is as hot!', and she just shook her head without even realizing what she was doing.

Ray was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, which were slightly faded and had little rips in the knees. He also had on one of his trademark sleeveless band shirts, tight enough to cling to his defined torso, showing his panther tattoo which was painted on his left bicep perfectly. Walking up to the microphone and wrapping his hand around it, Neela couldn't take her eyes off his painted nails, the black standing out. She had never had a fetish about anything before, but there was just something about his hands, and the way he used them so skillfully when he worked, or the times she had watched him playing the guitar in the apartment, that hypnotized her.

'Hey everybody, we hope that you have a great time and enjoy the show!' Ray said into the mic, receiving a chorus of cheers, the crowd waiting for the music to start so they could get to the dance floor.

Ray turned and nodded at Brett and then the band all began to play there instruments, the music flowing over the audience like a tidal wave, drowning them in the happy atmosphere that the band was feeling.

* * *

It was the last song of the set and Neela was amazed at how good they were. She knew that they played a lot of shows, but she never had any clue that they were this great. She couldn't take her eyes of Ray, his t-shirt clinging to him with the heat of the stage and the night, his face lightly glistening with sweat from the continuous playing. The truth was she never thought he looked sexier than he did at that moment, and she realized exactly why he always had girls all over him after gigs.

'Come on Neela; let's dance for this last song!' Abby shouted over the chords of the song as it begun, standing and pulling Neela to her feet and over to the dance floor, not bothering to wait for an answer.

_The day I first met you  
Well I thought it quite funny  
Your eyes were so damn blue  
Your smile was a drug, your style was money_

Neela was swaying to the hyper beat of the song, moving her hips in time with the sound of the guitars as she watched Ray, his fingers skillfully moving over the notes and create the aura which filled the room.

_So what does it all mean?  
To find someone who makes you cry inside?  
Shes got the players on her team  
How could I smile when all she did was say HI?_

Ray smiled as he looked down and seen Neela and Abby, both dancing in time with the music, Neela swaying to the sound and Abby mirroring her actions. But he was mesmerized by Neela, the way her raven hair tumbled as she moved. Thinking about the words he was singing, he realized how the 'girl' he had made up to sing about was actually a lot like Neela, able to bring all sorts of emotions out of him with just one word.

_That one day when he is gone  
I'll get my chance to ask you out  
And then I'll show my colorful life_

Neela laughed as she moved in time with the song, realizing that Ray had shown his 'colorful life' to her on the day off they had just shared, telling her tales of mischief when he was a teenager. She had been more than happy to get a glimpse of the Ray that most people didn't always see, and she would hands down admit that she liked the Ray she had found.

_I'd like to be like you  
With a rep like yours my little honey  
I'm not sure what I can do  
Just know that I aint no fuckin' dummy_

Ray scanned the crowd again, his eyes locking with Neela and smiled at her, then winked, knowing that she had seen him. He smiled as he sang the next words, sure that he had seen a blush cover her face, and quietly pleased that he was certain it was him who had caused it.

_So what does it all mean?  
To try so hard to get the right word out  
Well I wish I can come clean  
I'll give it my all but I have my doubts_

Neela was watching the stage and slowed down her movements when she saw Rays eyes lock with hers. He gave her a little smile as he sung, and then winked at her! Neela felt her face tinge red and hoped that Ray hadn't noticed, knowing that it would seem very 'school girlish' if she blushed because of a mere wink from the sexy 'jock' type of guy. Deep inside she felt a heat in her stomach, thinking how Ray had winked at _her _and not any other girl.

_That one day when he is gone  
Ill get my chance to ask you out  
And then I'll show my colorful life_

Finishing the song Ray thanked the crowd and set his guitar back in its stand, and made his way down the steps at the side of the stage to go and find Abby and Neela, having seen them return to their seats. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was bombarded by a sea of groupies, most of them grabbing at his shoulders and hands. Pushing them off and saying a quick 'Excuse me', so as not to seem rude, Ray squeezed past two of the women, certain that he had felt one of them slap his ass, and made his way over to the table that Neela and Abby where sitting at.

'Hello ladies' Ray said as he sat beside Neela, taking the beer that she offered him and taking a huge mouthful of the cooling drink.

'You're amazing Ray. Now I know why you always do so many gigs' Abby laughed.

Neela watched Ray and swore that she had seen him blush as he said,

'Thanks'

Neela took a drink of her beer and quickly said,

'You really are Ray. We should watch out no big, bad, music executive tries to steal you from us' and before she had even realized what she had said, Ray laughed and leaned close to her, allowing her to smell the light sweat and his cologne as he said,

'I wouldn't leave you' and smiled at her, showing his beautifiul white teeth.

Brett came walking over to the table and slapped Ray on the shoulder as he said,

'Hello girls, mind if I steal Ray here a second. We need to pack up our stuff into the van'

* * *

Nodding their heads in agreement, Neela and Abby watched as Ray got up and followed Brett to the stage. Neela watched the way Ray walked, his arms swaying in a laid back fashion, his hands moving animatedly as he talked. She also noticed how his hips swaggered and his…

'Hey!' Abby called, waving a hand in front of her friends face.

Snapping her head around, Neela gave a guiltily laugh and said,

'Sorry…zoned out'

Rolling her eyes in a mock gesture,

'Yeah, to busy checking out Barnett's assets' Abby replied deadpan, shocking Neela at what she had just said.

'I wasn't…I was…how' Neela spluttered, not knowing what to say after being caught bluntly staring at Ray's ass by her best friend. Deciding that there was no point in denying it Neela said,

'O.K so I was. But its not like I'm a whore, I do actually like him you now' Neela said, this time shocking Abby at admitting to something so easily.

Picking out the vital part of the sentence in her mind, Abby said,

'You _like _him. You mean you are attracted to him…that is so cute!' Abby laughed, the thought of her two friends getting together and going on double dates with her and Luka running through her mind.

'Well, yes. He is really great when you get to know him. He can be really sweet you know' Neela said dreamily, remembering the day off they had shared together that same week.

'I bet he is' Abby said in a flirtatious tone, causing both women to laugh.

* * *

Standing out the back of the club, Ray was helping Brett to load all of the drums and guitars into the back of the van, when Brett turned to him and said,

'So that Neela chick is hot' and Ray had to fight not to laugh at his friends straight to the point attitude.

'And you two seem pretty close' Brett added, setting the guitar in beside the base of the drum.

'Yeah, I guess we are' Ray replied, realizing that Brett was right…about both things. Even thought Neela wasn't the typical girl who Ray went after, she was defiantly pretty.

'Maybe you should ask her out?' Brett said, more of a question than a statement.

Mulling the idea over in his head, Ray smiled and then turned to his friend and said,

'You know what, I think I will'

* * *

**Well my darlings, I hope that you liked this little mid-week addition to the story. I was supposed to be doing homework but decided that this was more important! So please review and let me know if it was!**


	7. Pulse Through My Veins

**Hey! I would like to start by saying a big sorry for not updating in ages. But I've been sick and had also had a case of writers block! But now I think that I have sorted that out, so please review and let me know what you think!**

**I also want to thank lillilanne, bigred08 and siddika, who all reviewed the last chapter!**

**I also want to use this AN to mention my new Shane West forum. The address is on my profile and I would love it if you would check it out! Enough of the self promotion, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Pulse Through My Veins**

* * *

It was a few days after the gig and Ray and Neela had grown even closer. They always waited for each other at the end of shifts and for the past few nights they had both stayed in and watched T.V and ate takeout. Neela was glad, feeling like she was getting a taste of what it would be like if she and Ray where a real couple, but she always quickly reminded herself that they were _just friends_ and Ray wasn't interested in her _that _way. But still, a girl could dream.

Ray, on the other hand, had been waiting for the right moment to ask Neela out. Even though he knew they were closer, he didn't want to rush it and make a fool out of himself. He wanted them both to be in a good mood, not miserable after a crappy shift or too tired to even think.

However, Ray had just finished a particularly good shift, having been giving many 'slam dunk' cases, and no one hitting him in the face or head with any medical equipment, something that Ray was very happy about. Ray knew that Neela had also had a good day too, getting to go home early since the night was light and there were lots of residents on call anyway.

So that was why Ray was sitting outside in the cold ambulance bay, his coat, scarf and gloves warding the cold Chicago wind from biting his pale skin, as he sat on the bench and waited for his roommate, deciding that tonight was the night that he would ask Neela out, and she would hopefully say yes.

Sitting on his hands to keep them warm, Ray smiled as he saw his petite roommate walking out the ambulance bay doors, her raven hair hidden hanging down, but snug under a baby blue hat, with scarf and gloves to match. Standing up Ray walked over to her and wrapped his arm across her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

Neela felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt the heat radiating from Rays body, causing her to smile as he said in a caring voice,

'You O.K, you shivered?' Ray asked as he looked down at Neela as they began their walk to the EL, as Rays truck was being borrowed by Bret.

Patting Ray on the back, Neela said in a mock tone as if she was talking to a child,

'It's cold Ray, you're shivering too' and she couldn't hold back her laugh as Ray stuck his tongue out at her and gave her a light shove away from him before pulling her back and resuming their previous stance.

Ray was staring down at Neela as the snow began to dance down and settle on the ground, mesmerised by how beautiful she was, and how much he wished that she was his. He wouldn't be the type of guy who would get jealous, but he would admit that was exactly how he had felt when Neela had gone out with Michael.

Ray was jolted out of his thoughts when Neela began to run and grabbed his hand, pulling him along after her as she raced up the steps to the EL, seeing that their train was about to pull off. They made it just in time; however they were left standing, huddled close together amongst the sea of people, although neither really minded being pressed up against their secret crush.

'Aren't they a cute couple dear' Neela heard an elderly lady say to her husband, and wondered who they were talking about, as they were staring straight at her and Ray. _Why would they think we were a couple?_ Neela thought, but soon realized that her and Rays hands were still intertwined, and she let out a laugh, earning a puzzled look from Ray.

_He looks so cute when he does that, _Neela thought before she lifted hers and Ray's hands up, showing Ray why she was laughing.

'Oh' Ray said, and Neela could have sworn she saw him blush. _Ray Barnett embarrassed, never._

Letting each others hands go, and instantly feeling the loss of heat, Neela felt her own cheeks heat, feeling like a silly school girl who had been caught writing her crushes name on the front of her book.

'I hope you don't mind me saying that you two make an adorable couple' the elderly woman said, to both Neela and Ray, both whom got a look of shock and embarrassment on their faces.

'Thanks' Ray said, and turned to face a shocked Neela. Leaning down to her ear, Ray said in a husky voice,

'Would it be so bad?' And before Neela even had a chance to answer, the EL pulled to a stop and Ray had grabbed her hand and was pulling her out passed the mass of people and down the steps which lead to the end of the street which their apartment was on.

The first few minutes of the walk were in silence, Neela still in disbelief over what Ray had said, and the fact that he was holding her hand again, only this time _he_ was the one who had grabbed _her_ hand.

'So, you didn't answer my question' Ray said with a cheeky grin as they reached the door to the apartment building, and he used his free hand to open the door with his key and lead Neela inside, never letting her hand go once.

Climbing the stairs, Neela stuttered,

'Well, I...what did you mean by it?' She asked, not wanting to get her hopes up to find that it was just a cruel joke.

Opening the door to the apartment, Ray let go of Neela's hand and motioned for her to go in, and then followed and shut and locked the door behind him.

Pulling off his hat, scarf, gloves and coat, Ray made his way over to the sofa and waited for Neela to do the same. When she was sitting beside him, her winter wear gone too, he turned to her and said in a gentle voice,

'I meant would you go out with me this Friday…on a date?'

Neela couldn't stop the smile that covered her face, the expression soon on Rays as he realised that she wasn't disgusted or angered by the suggestion that she would even entertain the idea of her and Ray going out together.

'I'd love to' Neela replied, and felt her smile widen as Ray leaned over and kissed her cheek, his warm lips a contrast to her cold skin.

'Well then, it's a date' Ray said with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Neela and she wrapped her arm across his waist.

* * *

It was Friday night and Neela was getting ready in her room. Ray had booked a table at her favourite restaurant, the gesture warming her heart itself, and she was looking for the perfect dress to wear.

It was still cold out, the snow still falling, and she didn't like the idea of freezing her butt off for the sake of showing off her skin, not that she would ever do that anyway. She just hoped that Ray would like what she chose, as she knew she wasn't like the type of girls he usually went out with.

Looking through her wardrobe she decided to wear a crimson red dress with a v-neck in it. Paired with a pair of black high heels and a bit of make-up, her hair in loose curls and down, Neela was ready.

Walking into the living room, she smiled to herself at the look Ray gave her, his eyes lighting up and a smile on his face as he said,

'Wow, Neela, you look great', and Neela was pleased that he thought so.

'You don't look too bad yourself', and she meant it. She didn't think that Ray had ever looked better than he did now. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans with a crisp white shirt, the top few buttons undone and showing a bit of his toned chest. He also had a black sports jacket on top.

'Thanks. So are you ready?' Ray asked as he got up and went over to Neela, who replied.

'Yeah, lets get going'.

* * *

They were sitting in the restaurant, the walls a deep red and glowing in candlelight. It was one of the most romantic places Neela had ever been on a date, and the fact that it was with Ray Barnett made it even better.

Neela smiled at the thought, knowing that Abby wouldn't believe her when she told her about the date. They had decided not to tell anyone at work that they were going out because of the rumours that were always started. No doubt Neela would be 'pregnant' within three weeks of their dating if the county general nurses and doctors had their spin on the story.

Looking at Ray in the seat beside her, their table in a cosy corner booth near the back of the restaurant where it was quiet and, Neela thought, the most romantic, as he sipped at the red wine they had ordered Neela couldn't believe that he was the same man she had moved in with a few weeks ago. She had been so sure that he was going to be a loud, arrogant, cocky jerk with no consideration for anyone or anything around him. And although at times he was loud, he could also be sweet and caring, and was always there for her whenever she had a bad day.

Looking over at Neela, Ray shot his hand up to his face as he said,

'Is there something on my face?' And as Neela laughed, he raised one eyebrow in confusion before lowering his hand again and moving so that he was sitting with his leg just touching hers, he said in a low seductive voice,

'So you were just looking at _me_ then'

Nodding her head, Neela lifted her hand to his face, cupping his face in her hand, the skin colours so different, but fitting so well, and she leaned her head towards his, and he did the same.

Finally their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss, both of them feeling the fireworks between them, all of the desire for each other over the past few weeks coming out in that one, perfect kiss.

Pulling back and resting his forehead against hers, Ray closed his eyes as he whispered to her,

'Ready to go?' his face a picture of happiness, his feelings towards Neela evident in his face. Neela was looking back at him with the same look, and even though she had always told anyone who said that they believed in love at first sight that they were silly, she now knew how they felt.

Standing up from the booth and setting the money on the table, along with a tip, Ray took Neela's hand and led her out.

* * *

Soon they were back in the apartment, and not five seconds after the door had locked, but Neela and Ray were grabbing at each other and kissing, wanting to taste the other one and feel what they had only imagined.

_Taste  
I love the taste  
I need its warm rush_

_Rush  
I need the rush  
To pulse through my veins_

_And I'll love you tonight  
Oh I love you tonight  
And tomorrow we may just  
Feel the same_

_Please don't bite down_

As they neared Neela's bedroom, Ray's jacket and shirt were already on the ground, along with Neela's shoes and shawl. Pushing the door to her bedroom open, Neela walked in, and pulled Ray over to the bed with her, both wanting to show the other one how much they loved each other. Sitting down Neela began to unbukle the belt of Rays jeans as he kissed her shoulder, and began to unzip her dress, showing more skin.

Standing up Neela stepped out of the dress and climbed into the bed and under the covers, waiting for Ray. Kicking off his shoes, socks and jeans, Ray climbed in beside her, cupping her face in his hand and kiss her deeply, showing her just how he felt. Pullng back, Ray began to kiss Neela's shoulders as he unclipped her bra and slide the arms down slowly, not wanting to rush anything.

_I will know I'm alive_

_Rush  
There is no rush  
There is no reason  
To blush  
There's only us  
To keep it between_

_And I'll love you tonight  
I will love you tonight  
And tomorrow we may just feel the same_

_And I won't bite down  
'Til the moment counts_

Rolling over so that she was on top, Neela began to kiss Rays neck and down to his chest and then back up again, feeling his breathing quicken and smiling that it was her who was doing that to him. Sitting up, her hands on his chest, Neela looked at the love that was shining from his eyes as he looked at her. She hadn't made love with someone in a while, and being with Ray she was afraid that he would laugh because she wasn't like the girls who she had heard him with. She felt a blush rise to her at the thought.

Seeing the look on her face, Ray lifted his hand from her waist to the side of her neck as he said,

'We don't have to do anything if you don't want to', and the caring tone that he said it in melted Neela's heart and washed away her worries, and she leant down and anwered him with a passionte kiss, her tongue running over his and exploring his mouth.

_And I'll know I'm alive  
And I'll know I'm alive  
Give me some teeth  
Give me something  
Unforgettable  
And I'll know I'm alive_

_And I'll know I'm alive  
And I'll know I'm alive  
And the moment's right_

Swapping positions, Ray now on top, his arms holding him up as he kissed Neela, first her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally her mouth. Sliding his hands down her slender waist Ray stopped at the top of her underwear, his eyes asking a question, her eyes telling her answer. Sliding them down Ray kissed Neela, his mouth a smile as he felt her roll them over so that she was on top again.

'What?' Neela said with a small smile as she pushed his boxers down, and tossed them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Soon they were both a tangle of limbs, Neela's legs wrapped around Rays waist as he moved in and out of her, gentle and caring.

_And I'll know I'm alive  
And I'll know I'm alive  
Give me some teeth  
Give me something  
Unforgettable  
And I'll know I'm alive_

_And I'll know I'm alive  
And I'll know that I am alive_

Lying afterwards, Rays head on Neela chest as he steadied his breathing, feeling her fingers running through his hair, Ray closed his eyes, feeling the happiest he had ever in his whole life. For the first time he wasn't just lying with someone to warm his bed after sex, but he was lying with someone who he wanted to be with after making love to them, and the thought made his heart warm.

* * *

It was the next morning, and as Neela opened her eyes she smiled as she remembered the night before, how Ray had been so gentle, not how she had expected him to be. Looking down at his head resting on her chest, and her arm wrapped around his shoulders, she glanced over at the clock and seen that she still had a few more hours to go before she or Ray had to get up and face another day in the mad world that was County General.

It was about two hours later and Ray work up due to the sound of a car horn outside. At first he didn't know where he was, the light coloured walls and perfume scent confusing him for a second, but he quickly remembered the night that he and Neela had shared together and smiled at the thought.

He never thought that he would feel the way he felt about Neela, the idea of being in love not something he thought would ever get him. But after the past few weeks, and defiantly the night he had just had, he knew that he had been hit by cupid's arrow, big time.

Lifting his head up as much as he could in his current position and craning his neck, Ray gazed down at Neela, with her black hair fanned out on the pillow and her dark eyelashes nearly touching her coffee coloured skin. He had always gone for groupies, the tight top and small skirt doing it for him, but then he had met Neela. She had shown him that real beauty wasn't all just about looks, although Ray would fight anyone to say that Neela was the most beautiful woman he had ever saw, but always about the person inside.

Glancing at the clock, Ray saw that it was two hours before he had to go to work, so sliding out from under Neela's arm, careful not to wake her, Ray pulled his boxers on and made his way to the bathroom, knowing that if he waited until Neela was awake then he would just stay in bed the rest of the day…only he wouldn't be sleeping.

Neela woke a few minutes later to the sound of water running, and smiling to herself she grabbed her robe from the bottom of the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. Quietly opening the door, Neela tiptoed over and shed her robe before opening the curtain and stepping in, slipping a slender hand around the lean waist of Ray, who turned to look at her with a cute grin on his face.

'Got lonely?' Ray said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and she kissed her neck, leaving her mark for everyone to see.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later and Ray and Neela where just stepping out of the shower, the latter throwing a towel to her not very shy boyfriend, who just grinned at her and then wrapped it around his waist as he said,

'I guess when you said one more time…you didn't mean three' and Neela turned and gave him a mock glare as she brushed her teeth, determined not to let him keep her back anymore, no matter how fun it was.

Ray and Neela made it through the door to county general just on time, and made their way to the lounge to deposit their coats and hats in their lockers and replace them with their white lad coats and county general I.D's.

'I think that we should keep 'us' between us for now; you know what people are like' Neela said as she fixed her coat and began to pour both herself and Ray a cup of coffee.

'I know, but we should make out in closets' Ray said with a mischievous grin as he walked over beside Neela and placed his hand on her hip and gave it a light squeeze.

Slapping his hand away, but laughing at the same time, Neela began to walk out of the lounge, her face to Ray as she said,

'Was three times not enough for you' and she laughed as she saw Ray shake his head 'no' just before she left and made her way over to the admit desk to start her day.

* * *

It was Rays break and he was sitting in the lounge, his head against the back of the couch and his eyes closed, so he didn't see Abby as she walked in and made her way over to the couch beside him.

'What's that' Abby said, her eyes seeing the noticeable love bite which Neela had left on Rays neck that morning during the shower.

Opening his eyes in shock, not expecting anyone to be beside him, Ray shot his head round to face Abby as he said,

'What?' Although, in the back of his mind he was pretty sure what it was.

Leaning over, Abby traced her fingers along the mark on Ray's slender neck as she said in a joking voice,

'You little slut. We're going to have to keep an eye on you' this of course earned a laugh from Ray, the thought _I wouldn't mind Neela's eyes on me now! _running through his head.

'Don't you have work to do, _Rockhard_' Ray said as he got up and left the lounge, hoping to find Neela and tell her about the exchange.

Seeing her standing in one of the exam rooms, Ray walked over and saw that she was just going over some paper work, and was glad. Walking up behind her, Ray leant down to her ear, and brushing back some of her hair, he whispered,

'You're needed in the supply closet…something needs _fixed_'

Turning to look at Ray, Neela raised her eyebrow as she said,

'Sure' and she smiled at the look of shock and happiness on Rays face. The truth was that she was thrilled by the thought of having a secret love affair, she had loved reading 'Romeo and Juliet' in school…only she didn't want her love story to end that way.

'Meet me in five minutes' Neela said as she got up and made her way down the hall, knowing that someone would know what they were up to if they both went in at the same time. Even thought nobody used that closet, she knew that Morris was a little perv and would go down just in case he got to see anything.

Ray followed Neela down the hall, and as he pushed the door open, he felt Neela grab his arm and pull him in, shutting the door behind him before she pushed his lad coat off and pushed him against the wall.

As Neela kissed his neck and began unbuckling his belt, Ray ran his hand down her sides, his hear thundering in his chest.

Pulling back to kiss him on the lips, Neela ran her hands up the front of his t-shirt, feeling the muscles underneath and smiled against his lips. Moving her hands to the button of his jeans Neela opened it, and as she pulled the zipper down, she had her eyes on Ray, a small smile on her face at the look of lust and desire she could see in his eyes, knowing that the same look was in his.

Just as Ray began to unbutton the top few buttons of Neela's shirt, revealing some of her skin, the door to the closet was opened and both jumped back as they heard the voice of Abby saying,

'Sorry!'

The door was quickly slammed shut and Neela laughed as she looked at the look on Rays face, he looked like he had just been woken up by a bucket of ice cold water lashing round him. Buttoning her shirt and then walking over to Ray, who was finishing buckling his belt back up and putting his lab coat back on, Neela pulled his face down to hers and kissed him before pulling back and saying,

'We'll finish this later'

Smiling at her, Ray kissed her back again, his tongue running over hers before pulling back and walking over to the door and pulling it open, to find that Abby was still standing there. Giving her a smile and a wink he walked down the hall, laughing at the look of shock on her face.

Walking out next, Neela tried to walk on but was stopped by Abby's hand on her arm and she quickly said,

'I was looking for my necklace… I was in there earlier and thought I might have dropped it', and Neela knew that the lie was poor by the look on Abby's face, one eyebrow raised as she said in a quiet voice,

'Where you looking for it with your hand down Ray's pants'

And Neela didn't even know what to say as she turned bright red and walked down the hall, hearing Abby shouting behind her, a laugh in her voice,

'I knew it!'

* * *

**Well I hope that you liked this chapter. I don't really know, because I've never really written anything smutty and didn't know what people would think.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Also the song in this chapter is 'The Rush' by Dashboard Confessional. It is a great song, so i think that you should give it a listen to on youtube when you get a chance.**


	8. Good Night Out, Bad Night In

**Hey peeps! I decided that after all of your lovely and encouraging reviews that I would update! ****I know this chapter isn't as long, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Good Night Out, Bad Night In**

* * *

It was a few weeks later, and Neela, Abby, Sam, Chuny, Haleh, and some of the other girls at work where all going out to Ikes. Neela hadn't seen Abby in ages, except at work, most of her nights off spent with Ray, either staying in and watching a movie, or going out for dinner.

Neela was sitting in her room, well now it was her and Ray's room. They had both decided that since they always ended up in the same room anyway, that it would be easier to move Rays stuff in here, the thought of having to clean the mess from Rays room too much for Neela.

She was taking her clothes from the wardrobe, a light pink v-neck sweater, dark denim jeans and a pair of boots, and laid them on the bed. She still had to get showered, but knew that it was a better idea to get her clothes out now, that way she wouldn't keep herself late when she didn't leave enough time to find something to wear.

Picking up her towels and making her way to the bathroom, Neela looked at the clock and saw that she still had about three hours to get ready. She hadn't been working that day, but Ray had, and she just hoped that she would be able to see him before she left. Stepping into the shower, Neela let the warm water cascade over her, enjoying the warmth of it.

* * *

Ray trudged up the stairs of the apartment building, his bag slung over his shoulder and his coat pulled tightly around him. He had just endured one of the worst days in weeks, having to change his scrubs a total of five times due to people throwing up or crapping on him. Fishing his key from his pocket, Ray pushed the door open and dumped his bag on the ground and hung his coat on the hook beside the door.

He knew that Neela was going out tonight, and had to admit he was a little disappointed. After the day he had just had, he wanted nothing more than a little one on one time with his girlfriend, knowing that she would make him feel better, even if all they did was sit and watch World Poker Tour together, although Ray was thinking more along of the lines of doing something in the bedroom, and it wasn't sleeping.

Kicking off his shoes, Ray made his way to the bedroom, thinking that Neela was probably in there getting ready. Pushing the door open, Ray saw that her clothes where on the bed but she wasn't in the room. Pulling his scrub top off and dropping it to the ground, Ray made his way to the bathroom, hearing the sound of the water running. Pushing the door open, Ray smiled when he saw Neela in the shower, rinsing the suds out of her hair.

'Hey baby' Neela said as she saw Ray walk into the bathroom, his top off, revealing his lean torso, and the small tattoo on his chest where the word 'Satori' was printed in a decorative black ink.

Finishing rinsing her hair, Neela opened the door slightly, her head poking out amidst the steam from the shower, and in a suggestive voice, one eyebrow raised and a smile on her face, she said,

'Care to join me?'

Smiling, Ray quickly stripped down the rest of the way and climbed into the shower with Neela, the latter instantly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Pulling back after a few minutes, his forehead resting against hers, Ray said in a low voice,

'This is so good, especially after the day I just had'

Running her hands through his hairs, the water making it lose its spike, Neela kissed Rays nose as she ran her hands over his chest, his fingers tracing the word on it. Moving her mouth to his neck, Neela sucked and nipped, leaving a mark much like the one she had a few weeks ago, only Ray was too lost in the sensation to care.

'Poor baby…I'll make it better' Neela mumbled into his neck as she moved her mouth from his neck and down his chest.

'And I think I know how' Ray said with a grin before he lifted her up, his mouth finding its way to her neck.

It was half an hour later, and Neela was in the bedroom putting on her clothes for going out, and Ray was lying on the bed, his arms behind his head, wearing a pair of sweats and a grey t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it.

'You really are a bad influence' Neela said with a smile as she finished drying her hair and began to put on her make-up.

Rolling onto his side, his head buried in the fluffy pillows on the bed, Ray smirked as he said,

'You weren't complaining in the shower, or last night, or the night before that, or the' Ray was cut of as Neela through a teddy bear at him, laughing at the look on his face. She wanted nothing more than to go over and kiss the smirk off his face_, why not?_

Sitting on the bed beside Ray, Neela cupped his cheek in her hand and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips, pulling back a few minutes later and rubbing her thumb over his mouth with a small laugh as she said,

'Eyeliner and nail polish I like on you…lipstick not so much'

Sitting up, Ray wrapped his arms around Neela and leaned his head on her shoulder, and looking up at her with puppy dog eyes said,

'Stay here with me…in bed, please'

Neela was tempted to say yes, but Abby had begged her to go, saying that she wanted to know all of the gossip on her and Ray, and telling Neela that she hadn't seen her that often, and Neela had known that she couldn't say no. Although, the thought of spending all night in bed with Ray was really tempting, she knew that she couldn't.

'I wish I could, _really_. But I can't' Placing a kiss on the tip of his nose, Neela stood up, pulling Ray behind her and made her way to the living room, picking her bag and coat up as she went.

Turning round to Ray, she kissed his one last time before she said,

'If you're good we'll play later when I come home'

Smiling, Ray walked over and kissed Neela one last time on the cheek before saying,

'Have fun'

* * *

Neela was sitting in Ikes, Abby beside her, and was thinking about Ray, and what they could do when she went home. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Abby, who touched her on the arm, an '_I know you weren't listening to me_' look on her face, as she said,

'Thinking about lover boy', her eyebrow rose, knowing that she was right. Taking a drink of her coke, Abby then added, 'why didn't you just have sex with him before you left, then you wouldn't have to think about having sex with him when you go home'

Neela nearly choked on her beer as Abby said that, and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she remembered the heated session in the shower, and the love bites on Ray to prove it.

Seeing the colour of Neela face, Abby nearly choked on her own drink before she said,

'God! Does that boy ever rest?'

Feeling the beer letting her wild side out a bit, Neela laughed before saying,

'He has great stamina'

She laughed at the look on Abby's face, and took another sip of her drink.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa, Ray was flicking through the channels, not really finding anything on that he thought he wanted to watch. Nearly everything was a 'chick flick', which Ray wouldn't watch unless he had to, or a documentary, which required too much thinking in Ray's opinion.

Standing up and walking to the fridge, Ray pulled out a beer and popped the cap off, throwing it in the bin, a habit which had been bored into him by Neela, usually he would just leave them anywhere, but after many yelling sessions when she had just moved in, he thought it was better this way.

Smiling at the thought of Neela, he wondered what she was up to now. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was still early, and flopped back down onto the couch in the search for something to watch, knowing that Neela wasn't going to be back anytime soon.

Hearing a knock on the door, Ray set down his beer and got up to answer it, wondering who it was.

* * *

'So, what's he like?' Abby asked, wanting all of the gossip on her and Ray's relationship. Her and Neela where sitting in a booth in the corner, the rest of the woman up dancing, but Abby hadn't been in the mood, and Neela wanted to keep her company. Of course, that also meant getting grilled about her relationship.

'You know what he's like, he's not that different from in work' Neela answered, wondering why Abby would ask her such an obvious question.

'No, not _that_ way, you know, what's he like in bed?' Abby rephrased her question.

Neela was about to protest to answering the question, although she knew Abby would just keep asking her, so she just gave in and answered,

'He's...well he's, great' she giggled, feeling like a school girl.

Abby laughed, and then said,

'In what way?'

Neela looked at her friend, her face a picture of pure innocence, as if she hadn't just ask her _that_ question,

'What, you want me to tell you what he does during sex…I'm going to keep him away from you'

Pulling a serious face, Abby placed her hand on Neelas shoulder, and said,

'I've got Luka…I already have a younger men.' Cracking a bit of a smile, she then added, 'and so do you!'

The two women fell into fits of laughter, enjoying their night out together.

* * *

Opening the door, Ray was shocked to see Michael Gallant standing there, his face an image of something which Ray wasn't quite sure, but he knew that he didn't like it.

'Hey Michael, can I help you?' Ray asked, wondering why Gallant was standing at his door at this hour.

'I need to talk to you' Michael said, his voice low and threatening, not like the usual laid back ways.

'Sure, come in' Ray said, and as Michael made his way past him, Ray could smell the strong scent of alcohol on him. Shutting the door behind him, Ray locked the door and turned back to Michael, who was standing with his back to Ray.

'What was it' Ray didn't get to finish his sentence when all of a sudden he felt Michaels fist connect with his jaw, the unsuspected blow throwing him to the floor. Before he had the chance to even register what had happened, Ray felt Michaels foot connect with his side, over and over again, making Ray feel sick with pain.

'You stole her from me, you bastard!' Michael screamed as he kicked Ray. Stopping, Michael leaned his hands on his thighs, his breathing quick and forced. He looked down at Ray, who was panting on the floor, his hand pressed to his side, his face a picture of agony.

Reaching down, Michael grabbed Ray by the front of his t-shirt, the larger man slamming the smaller into the wall, knocking the wind from him.

'Why would she want _you_, a rock star wanna be?'

Throwing Ray back down to the floor, Michael began to punch him over and over again, all the while screaming at the top of his voice,

'You son of a bitch! She should have chosen me!'

* * *

Neela and Abby where making there way out to the street to hail a cab, both having to work in the morning and not wanting to go clubbing with the rest of the group.

'This was really great Abby, I'm glad that you talked me into this' Neela said with a smile, hugging her best friend.

'Me too, although, we should do it again some time, just the two of us'

Setting a date for lunch the next day, Neela and Abby parted ways, Neela getting into a cab and Abby going to her car.

Sitting in the back of the cab, Neela wondered what sort of trouble Ray had gotten himself into. She smiled as she pictured him lying asleep on the sofa, waiting for her to come home, but too tired to stay awake.

As the apartment building came into view, she hoped that he would still have energy in him for their earlier plans.

* * *

Michael stopped hitting Ray, and looked down at his bloodied and already bruised face, a large purple bruise already forming on his jaw. Seeing that he was unconscious, Michael pushed himself to his feet, and stumbled to the door, wrenching it open.

Running down the stairs, Michael felt fear running through him, the sight of Ray sobering him up a bit, he had only meant to hurt him, not do that. He just hoped that Ray wouldn't remember that it was him, he would be in serious trouble if anyone knew what he had just done.

* * *

Neela got out of the taxi, paid the driver and began to make her way up the steps and into the apartment building. Once she was inside, she was hit with the warmth of the building, glad after the ride home in the taxi, which had felt like it was made of ice.

Climbing the stairs, Neela seen one of her neighbours standing at their door, only three down from her and Ray. They had a worried look on their face, and Neela wondered what it was about.

'Oh, dear, where you not in?' The woman asked. She was in her mid fifties and had short brown hair. She was sometimes like a mother to Ray and Neela, always making sure that they had candles if there was a black out, or leading them something when they needed it without complaint.

'No, I was out, why Mary, was something wrong?' Neela felt her heart beginning to beat faster, although she told herself not to worry, that it was probably nothing.

'Well, there was a lot of yelling from your apartment, sounded like a man. I thought maybe something was wrong…but it didn't sound like Ray'

Grabbing her keys, Neela ran down to the door and pushed them into the lock, Mary right behind her, afraid if something where to happen to Neela or if something had happened to Ray.

Pushing the door open, Neela dropped her bag and ran over to where Ray was lying on his side on the floor, his face covered in blood and bruises. Lifting his head into her lap, Neela began stroking his hair as she said,

'Ray, come on Ray, wake up baby' she had tears running down her face as she looked at him, unable to believe why someone would do this.

Mary gazed down at Ray, shocked that someone had done this three doors down from her and she hadn't even noticed. Kneeling beside Neela, she placed her hand on the young woman's arm as she said,

'Will I go and get John and we can take you to a hospital?'

Looking up at Mary, Neela nodded her head, and hugged Ray even tighter to her, rocking him back and forth,

'Yes please, that would be great' she choked out, and waited for Mary to come back.

She had met John before, and had found him as likeable as his wife. He was a large, strong man, and he worked down in the building site near the hospital, so they usually saw each other on the EL in the mornings and evenings.

Neela saw John run through the door, and he came to kneel beside Neela and Ray, his eyes fixed on the young man.

'I'll take him' John said to Neela in a gentle voice before he lifted Ray off the ground and the three made their way to Mary's and Johns car. Neela was sitting in the back, Rays head in her lap, one of John's coats which had been in the car thrown over him to keep him warm and from going into shock.

They didn't know if he had been hit in the head, and Neela was scared more and more by the minutes as Ray didn't wake up.

Soon they had arrived at county, and Neela watched as Mary ran into the hospital, and came back out a few minutes later, a panicked looking Luka with her.

'What happened?' Luka asked in his thick Croatian accent as he opened the car down and gazed down at Ray, momentarily feeling sick at the sight of one of his friends and co-workers, pale and covered in blood and bruises.

'I don't know… I came… home and found him...and I' Neela stuttered, the tears still sliding down her cheeks.

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Luka said,

'It's O.K now; we're going to take care of him'

Reaching into the car, Luka put one hand behind Rays back and the other under his legs and lifted him from Neelas lap, before placing him on a gurney. Neela was out in a flash and was helping to push the gurney along, her hand grasping onto Rays the whole time.

'Carter, we need you!' Luka yelled as he saw Carter about to walk into the lounge, 'It's Ray'

Rushing over to the gurney, Carter looked down at Ray, and his reaction was the same as all the rest, shock and disgust.

Once they were in the Trauma Room, Luka was at the head of the bed, ordering head CTS and face X-Rays, worried that something could be broken, or that Ray may have bled into his brain. He knew that he wasn't going to take any chance that was for sure.

Cutting down the front of Rays t-shirt, Luka noticed the bruising and swelling around Rays ribs, and guessed that some of them were cracked.

'Jesus, who would do this?' Carter said from his position at the other side of the bed, where he was carefully inserting IVs into Rays left arm.

Neela was standing at the top of the bed, her hand running through Rays hair, her other clutching his other hand.

'Come on Ray, wake up…you need to wake up'

Looking at his face, she thought she saw his eyelids flicker, but then she saw felt his hand begin to tremble in her own. Looking at Carter, she felt her heart stop as he said,

'Shit, he's seizing!'

Stepping back from the bed, Neela watched as Ray's body convulsed on the bed, and she slid down the wall, her heart breaking at the thought that she might lose him.

* * *

**O.K, that was an evil place to leave it…but if I get lots of nice reviews I will try and update again within the week!**

**Please let me know what you think…all you have to do is press the little button.**


	9. Kiryoku

**My God! After the amount of reviews that I got for the last chapter I knew that I had to update this story sooner…even though a few of you called me evil, ah, I'll get over it! LOL**

**Well, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, and you were: ****butterflyswest, dshortklutz, siddika, Updates-Please, modscho, caramel199012, Little Miss Sci-Fi, kat priestley, heatherlynn28, EDITH78, lillianne, and last, but not least, ERclaireER.**

**I also want to thank all of those who read the story! Well, enough with my waffling, on with the story! **

**The title of this chapter means, 'Inner Strength', in Japanese. I thought it was a better word than the English!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Kiryoku**

* * *

Neela didn't know where to look as she watched Rays body convulsing on the table, Carter and Luka trying to stop him from hurting himself any further. She watched with tears falling down her face as Carter administered drugs into Rays IV and his body fell slack on the gurney once again, his body lying still. 

'O.K, call Nero down here and get me that head CT, _now!_' Screamed a clearly distressed Luka to one of the nurse who had came in when Neela wasn't looking. Now that she glanced around the room quickly, she saw that it was packed with doctors and nurses, all of them working to save one of their own. Neela didn't notice many of the nurses, since most of the ones she did know had been out with her earlier that night.

Although she was pleased when she saw that Greg Pratt was standing next to the bed, along with Carter and Luka. She wondered where Michael was, knowing that he was supposed to be in work. She just wished that she had a friend at that moment, helping to keep her positive when all of the thoughts running through her head where telling her that she had been too late.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Carter shouting, '_Finally!_' at the nurse who had brought the X-Rays and CT's into the room. Snapping them from her, Carter placed them under the light and a frown formed on his face as he looked at them.

'O.K, call surgery and tell the we're coming up, _now_'

Carter looked at the monitor next to the gurney, satisfied that it was fine for now, and ordered the rest of the doctors to unlock the wheels of the gurney.

'What's going on?' Neela said as she pushed herself to shaky feet and rushed over to the gurney, her hand automatically wrapping around Rays cold one.

Pushing the gurney out and next to the elevator, along with Luka, Neela and Pratt, Carter answered as he walked,

'There's a bleed in his brain', he knew that there was no point in skirting around the subject, Neela was a doctor and should know what was going on. She was also Ray's girlfriend and Carter knew that she had to know what was going on, Ray's next of Kin details still not found, and so the staff was dependent on her to tell them Rays wishes on treatment.

Clasping a hand over her mouth, Neela looked down at Ray, who was still covered in blood and bruises, his skin even paler than before, making the contrast in the colours even more sickening to Neela. He also had a oxygen mask on to help him breathe, his body beginning to weaken more and more by the attack that it had taken. Pushing the wave of nausea down, Neela knew that she had to stay strong for Ray, and stay positive.

The 'ding' of the elevator signaled that it had reached the floor and the doors slid open, the people inside rushing out as the gurney was pushed in, along with Neela, Carter and Luka. Pratt had been told to stay downstairs and run the board, the two older men knowing that they were more experienced in surgery and that they should both be there to assist.

Luka had done surgery in Croatia, and Carter had started off as a surgeon, and neither was going to leave their friend alone, knowing that Neela would be slightly more at ease knowing that they were with him.

The ride in the elevator had seemed like an eternity to Neela, his face focused on Ray the whole time, watching as the oxygen mask would mist over a little more each time his body forced out another weakening breath as he tired to fight against it. Stroking his hair back, Neela waited until she heard the second 'ding' signaling that they had reached the surgery floor.

'What have we got?' Dr Lucien DuBenko asked as he made his way over to the gurney and pushed it along the halls and into pre-op.

'Blood clot in the brain, and he seized down in trauma for about seven minutes' Carter answered professionally as he moved around the gurney, fixing up wires and beginning to prep Ray for the surgery.

'Let's go and wait out here' Luka said as he took Neela gently by the arm, beginning to lead her out to the waiting room. Pushing away from him, Neela ran over to Ray's side as Carter began to insert another IV into the back of his hand.

Picking his other hand up, Neela placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, feeling how cold it was. With tears running down her cheeks, she lifted her other hand and stroked his hair as she whispered, her voice choked with emotion,

'I'm going to be here when you wake up O.K…and you are going to wake up…' Leaning down to kiss his forehead, careful not to hurt him any further, Neela then said, 'I love you Ray…and I need you to pull through this'

Wiping at her eyes, Neela made to leave, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning to look at Carter, Neela smiled a sad, teary smile at him when she said,

'I'll take care of him, so don't you worry'

Patting his arm, Neela made her way over to Luka, and the two of them began to make their way to the observation room, Neela deciding that she wanted to know what was going on, even if she couldn't be in the OR at the time, she wanted to be as close to Ray as she could.

Carter had just quickly changed into a pair of scrubs, and had washed his hands, ready to assist with the surgery in any way possible, even if it only meant pumping the ampu-bag if needed.

Walking back into pre-op, where Ray was nearly ready to go in, the anesthetist administering the drug which would make sure Ray was unconscious for the next twelve hours, Carter walked over to the head of the bed, and looked down at the young, abused face of the young man whom he had taught and learned to respect and love like the rest of the ER family over the past few months.

'O.K, we're ready' Carter heard DuBenko announce, and so he helped wheel the gurney in, ready to fight for the life of one of his own. He had faced this five years ago with Lucy, and he was determined that he would never lose another friend again.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the surgery, a tiring 5 hours later, and everything had gone smoothly. They had found the clot in Ray's brain just in time, or at least they all prayed and hoped, and now DuBenko was carefully stitching up the five inch incision on the left side of Rays skull, a permanent mark of the night which he had just faced. 

They all knew that this didn't mean that Ray was out of the woods yet, that he still had to wake up, _if_ he did wake up. If he did they didn't know what problems had been caused, whether Ray would be permanently brain damaged or just have memory loss. They all prayed that he would be fine, but they were doctors and knew that sometimes bad things happen to good people; the attack on Ray which had been the reason why he was lying in OR 2 right at that very moment.

Once all of the stitches were in and a dressing was placed over the area to keep it clean and protected from infection, Ray was wheeled out of the OR, a distressed and worried Neela who was waiting to see her boyfriend. Beside her was Luka, who had vowed not to go home until he had made sure that Ray was alright himself. He had phoned Abby twenty minutes prior when they had been informed that Ray would be out soon, unbeknown to Neela, and she had told Luka that she would get there straight away.

Neela waited until the gurney was in the hall and rushed over to it, gently picking Rays hand up in her own. It hung limp in her light grasp, and Neela felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked at Ray.

His face had been cleaned and stitched as well, the blood also wiped away. This however only served as a means to show clearly the already deep blue and purple bruises which covered most of his face, and the large gash that ran across his forehead, the stitches in it looking horrifying to Neela, even though she had sutured many patients in her time at County. Only this wasn't a patient, this was Ray Barnett, the man whom she loved and would to anything for.

Neela let go of Ray's hand, setting it gently on the bed by his side again, and walked behind the gurney with Luka as Ray was brought to the SICU, his bed set in its place and monitors and wires all being set up by the bedside. As soon as they had left, after informing Neela that Lucien was on his way in, Neela walked over to the bed and again lifted Rays hand in her own. She placed her other hand on the side of his face in a gentle, caressing manner, and let her silent tears fall down her cheeks as she looked at him lying in the bed, so broken and vulnerable.

'You keep holding on Ray…you hear me' Neela whispered; breaking the silence in the SICU, save for the sounds of beeping monitors.

Luka stood beside Neela, his eyes fixed on the young man in the bed. He was shocked at how strange he found it to see Ray lying in the bed, a man who was normally so active and upbeat, always fighting to save his patients lives, even if he was sometimes worried about if he was going to make it to his next gig on time, now attached to monitors that were fighting for him, looking to helpless and weak.

Luka turned his head when he heard the door to the SICU open, and was surprised when he saw that it was Carter, and not the expected Lucien who was there. Offering the man a small smile, Luka turned his attention to Neela, who had not taken her gaze off Ray, obviously oblivious to the fact that someone had entered the room.

'DuBenko got called away so I said that I would come' Carter said as he walked over to the bed and stood on the other side of the bed, facing Neela. She eventually looked up at him, a small nod to show that she had heard what he had said, but her eyes soon fell back to the body that was lying in the bed.

'It went well…he's a real fighter' Carter spoke quietly, his words meaning to bring some form of comfort to Neela, the fact that Ray was fighting a good sign.

Running her hand gently down the side of his cool cheek, Neela let a tear fall as she said,

'You hear that Ray, now you have to keep fighting' her words again where whispered, the silence in the room that followed eerie and unsettling.

Luka felt his beeper buzzing on his belt, and looking at Carter, he saw that he too was looking at his beeper. It was the ER, and both men knew that they had to go, only neither wanted to leave Ray or Neela.

'I'm sorry, that was the ER.' Luka said as he touched Neela on the shoulder, he face looking up at him as he spoke, 'We'll be back as soon as we can'

Neela nodded her head in response, and then sat down in the chair that Luka brought over before him and Carter both left. Pushing the rail on the side of the bed down, Neela pulled the chair closer and leaned her arms on the empty space of the bed, and picked Rays hand up in both of her own.

Brining it up to her lips, Neela placed a kiss on the back of it, her warm lips so different to the cool skin of Ray's hands. Hands which Neela loved to watch work and play the guitar. Now they had IV's in the back of them, feeding Rays body with medication to help pull him through this ordeal.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later, and the nurse had just been in to check on Ray, satisfied that everything was fine for the time being and then going on to check the person lying in the next bed. 

Neela didn't turn her head at the sound of footsteps as they walked across the hard floor, thinking that it was just another nurse. She did turn her head though when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and was shocked when she saw that it was Abby. Before Abby could even ask her anything, Neela began to sob, and Abby wrapped her arms around her friend, sitting in the chair beside her.

A few minutes later Neela pulled back from the embrace and wiped the back of her hand across her face, wiping away the tears than had trailed down her face. Turning her face to Ray and placing her hand on his forearm, Neela said to Abby,

'Why would somebody do that to him?'

Abby looked over at Ray, his battered and bruised face such a contrast to the smiling one that she had seen on the last shift that she has shared with him.

'I don't know' Abby replied, not knowing what else she could say.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Neela and Abby where still sitting at Rays beside. Luka and Carter had came back, as promised, but Neela had told them to go home and thanked them for all they had done, but said that they should get their rest. Abby had sternly told Neela that she was staying as well, that she wasn't going to leave Neela to sit there by herself. Knowing that there was no point in arguing with Abby, Neela had just accepted that she was going to be there and had turned her attention back to Ray. 

Abby was standing by the side of the bed, her legs cramped from sitting so long, and she had her hand on the side of the bed. She too was gazing down at Ray, watching as his eyes moved behind his lids in REM every now and then. It was a good sign, and Abby had made sure to tell Neela this, hoping to keep her friend positive.

Neela stood too, stretching as she did her back in a cramp from leaning over onto the bed for so long. Standing as close to the bed as she could, Neela brushed some of Rays hair from his forehead.

Wrapping her other hand in his like she had done so many times that night, Neela gently ran her fingers through his hair, and said to him,

'You know I love you right'

Abby felt her eyes widen as Neela declared her love from Ray, tears forming in her own eyes as she thought about the circumstances that had brought about her saying it.

'And you kn-' Neela cut off when she felt a small squeeze in her hand, and looked down to see that Rays slim fingers were wrapped slightly around her own.

'Open your eyes Ray…come on, if you can hear me open your eyes' Neela commanded as she kept her eyes locked on Rays, watching as they fluttered and tried to open, but fell shut again.

'Come on Ray, Neela needs to tell you something' Abby added, trying to coax Ray more, hoping that he would open his eyes.

Soon pair of cloudy green-gold eyes were staring up at Neela, and she felt her heart jump into her throat at the beauty of them. These were the eyes which she had thought she would never see again, and now that she was falling into them, Neela let her tears of joy slide down her cheeks.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you liked this slightly happier chapter…an early Christmas present from yours truly! And if I get lots of nice reviews like last time…then maybe I will try and get another chapter up this weekend!**

**So please just hit that little button and leave me a review…even if it is only one word!**


	10. The Fear In Me

**O.K, I was feeling in a great mood after the amount of reviews that I got for the last chapter, and so I decided to give you this early Christmas present from me! I hope that you all like it and please review!**

**I would also like to thank all of those who read and reviewed the last chapter: dshortklutz, butterflyswest, siddika, EDITH78, kat priestley, modscho, Ocean of Ashes, heatherlynn28 and last but not least ERclaireER.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Fear In Me**

* * *

Neela looked down into Ray's eyes, tasting salty tears of joy running down her face and dripping off her chin onto Rays white gown and sheet. She couldn't help herself, she was just so relieved that Ray has opened his eyes, and was awake after such a short period of time. She had been dreading the fact that she might have been going home without him, and that she would never have gotten the chance to tell him that she loved him and to share her life with him.

Clasping his cool hand in her shaking one, Neela turned her head as she heard the sound of footsteps which belonged to Abby and Anspaugh, who had also been assisting in on the surgery. She wondered for a fleeting moment where DuBenko was, but then remembered that he had been called into surgery a few hours ago, and may still be there.

'It's great to see you awake Dr Barnett' Donald said with a smile on his face as he walked to the side of the bed opposite Neela, and began to shine a light into Rays eyes, testing for reactions. Obviously pleased, his face showing no other expression to worry Neela, Donald listened to Ray's chest for a few moments before he placed his stethoscope back around his neck and announced,

'Well, everything seems fine, so we can take that tube out now'

Neela looking into Rays eyes the whole time Donald was speaking, and saw the relief that filled them when Donald said that everything was fine and told Ray that he would take the tube out. She knew that it must be excruciating having it in, having removed them from enough patients herself, all who seemed just as pleased as the next to have the piece of equipment away from them.

'O.K Dr Barnett, you know what to do. Big deep breath in and out on three. One…two…three!' With that Donald pulled the tube from Ray's throat and his mouth, leaving his coughing and gasping on the bed, his eyes shut in pain as each cough reverberated through his skull, agony not being the word to describe how he was feeling at the minute.

'Slow, deep breaths Ray…that's it' Abby said as she placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, while Neela lifted a cup of cool water to Rays lips, holding the straw as he took slow sips, the pain of the action visible on his features.

After a few sips of the water, which had cooled his throat, but had also hurt it at the same time, Ray took a few large swallows and another couple of deep breaths before he tried to speak.

'What happened?' He managed to whisper out, his throat to sore and dry to come out any louder or stronger than that. Looking up at Neela, Ray saw the trace of redness around her eyes, a sure sign that she had been crying and it made him wonder what could have happened that she would be crying.

'You had a clot in your brain. But that's out now and you should be fine in a few weeks with bed rest and medication' Donald said, knowing nothing of the actual events that had lead to the young intern being on his surgery table, just knowing the implications and the action that he had took to ensure that the young man would live.

Eyes opened wide in amazement, Ray looked over at Neela, who was fighting another set of tears which where threatening to spill over. The words which Donald had just spoken reminding her how close she had come to losing Ray. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and make sure that no one or no thing would ever hurt him again.

Leaning down, Neela gently pulled Ray to her, his head resting lightly on her shoulder as she sobbed out,

'I thought I was going to lose you'

Seeing the emotional scene before him, and not wanting to intrude, Donald nodded his head to Abby before leaving, knowing that the young couple would want to be alone after such a traumatic night of events.

Reaching his hand up to touch Neelas forearm, which was wrapped across his chest lightly as she hugged him to her, careful not to cause any pain to his damaged ribs, Ray whispered to her,

'But you didn't…I'm fine'

Ray wasn't sure if that was the truth, the fact that he felt as if he had been ran over by the EL about three times, and the fact that Neela was crying, but he couldn't see her like this, and so he had said the one thing which he hoped would make her stop crying.

Pulling back from him, Neela looked down at Ray as she wiped the tears from her face again, and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips, quick and careful, her hand caressing his bruised face.

Sitting back down in her chair, Neela watched as Abby leaned over and hugged Ray too.

'I'm really glad you're O.K Ray. I was so worried' Neela couldn't stop the smile on her face as she saw Abby doting over Ray when she pulled back from the hug, fixing his pillow and pulling his blanket further up.

'Are you warm, or do you want another blanket?' Before he even had a chance to answer Abby had already walked off to get one, saying that he needed it.

Turning to look at Neela, a small smile on his bruised face, Ray said in a quiet voice,

'What's up with her?'

Reaching her hand over to his, Neela took it in her own and began to rub her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand as she said,

'She's just being maternal…she can't help it'

Waling back into the room, a blanket and pillow in her hands, Abby said to Neela,

'I am not. I may be older than him but _not that much_ older'

Neela laughed and got up to fix the pillow behind Rays head as Abby pulled the blanket up to the top of his chest. He really wanted to tell them that he was going to hold them to the fact that they would run around for him and dote on him, but he was far to tired and sore, and before he knew it, his eyes hand begun to close again, and he was pulled into the land of sleep once again.

Looking down at the sleeping face of her boyfriend, Neela couldn't believe how peaceful he still managed to look, even covered in bruises and cuts, a large bandage on the side of his head to cover a five inch scar. Leaning forward, Neela gently placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and sat back in her seat, knowing that she want going to be leaving any time soon.

* * *

It was a few days later and Ray had been moved to a room of his own. It had a small adjoining bathroom and a small window which looked out to Lake Michigan. Neela had brought some clothes for Ray the second day which he had been in the hospital after Ray had told her to go home and get some rest that he was only sleeping and had an entire floor of nurses and doctors to look after him.

After the help and persistence of Abby, who Ray thought was actually very good at telling people what to do and getting them to _actually do it_, Neela had went home and had a shower and slept for six hours. She had then packed a bag for Ray, which consisted for mainly boxers, socks, sweats and t-shirts. She had also thrown in his hoody which she knew he loved and always wore as well as clothes for the say he got to go home.

So now he was sitting on his bed, thankfully out of the gown and wearing a pair of navy sweats, a grey t-shirt with the name of a band on it, although it was faded due to the many washes, a pair of thick socks and a zip-up jacket.

He was bored out of his mind, although he slightly preferred that state to when he was doped up on morphine for his headaches and other injures, and he couldn't actually remember a conversation which he had had with someone, let alone actually hold a normal one that didn't veer off topic at some point to something random.

Lifting a hand to the side of his head where the bandage was, Ray wondered what the scar would actually look like. He knew that it was five inches long, but it didn't stop his curiosity as to what it would actually look like on him. Running a gentle finger over the bandage, which was smaller than the initial one that had been put on, Ray winced slightly as he pressed to hard on the tender flesh.

Letting out a sigh of irritation Ray hated feeling the way he did. Every time that he moved, even if it was only a fraction, he managed to hurt himself in one way or another. If it wasn't his head it was his ribs, and if it wasn't his ribs then it was the bruises and cuts that littered his face and arms.

Laying his head back against the pillows, Ray couldn't stop the selfish thoughts of wanting Neela or Abby to come up to the room. He hated being on his own, the only company the noise of the monitors and the drips. Turning his head to look out the window, Ray felt his eyes growing heavy, and soon they closed.

His eyes had not been shut for more than a moment when they shot back open, and he jumped up, his ribs feeling as if they were on fire, and his head pounding as the blood flowed through his ears.

Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his head, as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible, Ray sat breathing heavily as he waited for the pain to subside. He was thankful that the door to the room was shut, blocking off the nurse view to his bed, as they would run in if they say him sitting like that, and ask him what was the matter.

The truth was, Ray wouldn't tell them what was wrong, because he didn't want Neela to get hurt, just like he did.

Every time that Ray had shut his eyes, or fell asleep he was assaulted with images of what had happened that night, and the look of madness that he had seen in Michael's eyes before he had went unconscious. Over the past few days everyone had been constantly asking him if he had remembered anything about that night, and he had lied to every single one of them, telling them that he couldn't, that he was sorry.

He had even lied to Neela, and that was the hardest thing he had to do. He hadn't lied to her once since they had begun dating, and it was heartbreaking for him to have to look her in the eye and tell her that he had no clue who had done it. To stop himself from blurting out and telling her the truth, Ray kept telling himself that he was doing this for her, so that Michael wouldn't hurt her. He didn't know what he would have done if he had of seen Neela lying on a gurney covered in blood and bruises.

Ray felt the tears sliding down his cheeks as he realized how scared he was and how he had no one to turn to. This reminded him of his childhood when…No! He wasn't going to dig that up again; he had too much to worry about at the minute without thinking about that.

Sitting up and wiping a hand across the back of his eyes, Ray lay down on the bed, his knees curled up and the blanket pulled up to his chin, as if he was creating a cocoon where he could be safe. It was what he had always done as a child when he was scared, a habit that had always stayed with him. It was one of the few things that showed Ray Barnett's vulnerable side, something which he tried to hide as much as he could, even from Neela.

* * *

It was the day that Ray was going home, a little earlier than most patients, but Neela was getting two weeks off to look after him, so Anspaugh and DuBenko had agreed that it would be fine, so long as Ray came back if he had any problems.

After agreeing to all of the terms and signing his discharge papers, Ray was in his room and getting reading to go home. He was wearing a pair of old, comfortable jeans and t-shirt with his hoody on over it. He was also wearing a pair of converse instead of his boots, Neela saying that she couldn't find them anywhere in his room. He was also wearing a woolen hat, not only because of the snow which had started to fall slowly outside, but to cover the scar on his head, a reminder of what had gone on that night.

'Ready?' Neela said from her place at the door of the room, a wheelchair beside her and a sly smile on her face.

An 'you can't be serious' look on his face, Ray said to Neela,

'You're kidding right…because I can walk; I hurt my head not my feet'

Neela just gave an exaggerated sigh, only joking, and walked into the room and put her hand around Ray's bicep and pulled him over to the chair and made him sit in it and waited as the orderly began to wheel the chair away and into the elevator, Neela walking in step.

They were soon down in the ER, and Neela had taken the wheelchair, thanking the orderly and pushing the chair herself, laughing a little as she watched as Ray tried to hide his face, a blush covering his cheeks as Luka and Abby came over. It wasn't that he hated being the centre of attention, since being in a band sort of required him to be able to stand up in front of people, but he just hated his friends seeing him like this. He felt like a child.

'How are you feeling?' Abby asked as she leaned down and hugged Ray, laughing slightly at the look of embarrassment on his face. It was adorable.

'Great…good' Ray said when he saw the questioning look that Abby gave him, not believing for a moment that he felt 'great'. She knew that he put up an act of feeling fine, but she could see through it. Just like she could see through Luka whenever he wanted to stay in and tried to make a reason to make it sound like he was staying in for her.

Luka went to open his mouth to tell Ray that Weaver said that he didn't need to worry about coming back, that just to come back when he felt up to it, but was beat by the annoying voice that was Morris, as he waltzed over to the four of them, a huge smile plastered on his face,

'So rock star, you must feel great having Neela running after you for about two weeks…at your beck and call and all that' Morris laughed as he said this, and slapped Ray on the shoulder, meaning a friendly gesture, but just jerking Ray into hurting his ribs, although he did a good job of covering it up.

'If you don't shut up I'll run after you…with a knife' Neela shouted after Morris, laughing at the look of shock and slight fear on the redheads face.

Stroking her hand down the back of Rays neck, Neela gave a slight squeeze as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before saying,

'Although, he is right'

Smiling, Ray turned around in the chair and looked up at her, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye as he said,

'Just don't let him her you say that'

Laughing, Abby and Luka both said goodbye to Ray and Neela, arranging to come over later in the week, and then returned back to work, knowing that they would get in trouble by Weaver if they were caught talking when the waiting room was filling up.

* * *

Soon Neela and Ray were back in the apartment, Ray lying down on the couch with a blanket on him, orders of Neela, who was in the kitchen and making soup for them, even though Ray had laughed and told her that he wasn't sick that way and didn't need soup. Although Neela had countered back, explaining that back in England her mother had always made soup in the cold winter days, a sure way to warm up any Rasgotra.

Neela came into the living room, two bowls in her hand and set them on the table as Ray moved his feet so that she could sit down. Neela had ate happily, the soup reminding her of her childhood as she watched the T.V, although Ray had only ate when Neela looked, not feeling all that hungry, too busy trying to keep his eyes open.

After she had finished, Neela looked over at Ray, and smiled as she saw his efforts to stay awake, the day taking its toll on him. It had been the longest he had been awake since the accident, and his body was still trying to recuperate.

'Here, I'll take that sleepyhead' Neela joked as she took hers and Rays bowl into the kitchen and set them in the sink, mentally telling herself that she would wash them later. Walking back into the living room, Neela sat down on the sofa beside Ray, laughing lightly as he lay his head down in her lap, his feet pulled up on the couch.

'Comfy?' Neela joked, her hand running up and down Rays arm lightly, her fingers tracing lightly over bruises and cuts that were slightly visible against his pale skin.

Running her other hand lightly through his hair, Neela gazed at the scar, the hair around it having been shaved off. It would grow back soon, but the scar would always be visible unless Ray had his hair at any sort of a length to cover it.

Hearing Rays breathing even out; Neela smiled and pulled the blanket up around Ray. She was glad to have him back in her arms, and with Christmas coming soon, she didn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this little Christmas Present of a chapter, from me to you, and please review and let mw know what you think.**

**Consider it your Christmas present to me!**

**Well, I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, and I hope you all have a great time and enjoy yourselves.**


	11. Showing My Smile While Hiding My Fear

**I want to start off with saying how sorry I am for the delay in this chapter…over two months since the last one. I hope that you will all forgive me and that this chapter will be good enough to win back some love.**** And because of the delay, this chapter is going to have about Christmas in it, since that is the time frame…but who doesn't love the feeling Christmas gives them and loves it all year round, especially in these rainy months?**

**I would like to thank the following for reviewing the last chapter:**

**kat priestley, dshortklutz, caramel199012, siddika, EDITH78, ERclaireER, Updates-Please, modscho and heatherlynn28.**

**Well, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Showing My Smile While Hiding My Fear**

* * *

It was a few days after Ray had been released from the hospital and he was lying in bed next to Neela, who was sitting up and reading over a medical journal, trying to stay on top of all of the new procedures and medicines that were being introduced. Turning her head to the right, she tried to suppress the smile on her face as she looked at Ray, his face turned towards her and his arms lying across his chest and stomach. Setting down her journal she reached her hand over and gently touched his face with the back of her hand, feeling his cool cheek. Some of the bruises and already begun to fade, and the cuts had healed up well. He still needed to County to get the stitches removed, although he had told Neela that he could do it himself, Neela not believing a word and telling him that he would end up needing more stitches if he tried to do it himself, as she would beat him silly if she caught him even attempting such a thing. Leaning over, Neela placed a chaste kiss lightly on his lips before turning the lamp beside her own side of the bed off and lying down beside him. Wrapping her arm around him waist, her head lying close to his on her own pillow, Neela felt him turn over in her embrace.

'Hey' He whispered into the dark room, a smile on his face that Neela knew was there, even though she couldn't see in the darkness of the room.

'Hi' Neela said, a trace of laughter in her voice as she felt him kissing the tip of her nose before wrapping his arm around her waist, and laying his head on her pillow, their noses centimeters apart.

'You feel O.K?' Neela asked as she lifted one hand from around Ray's waist to touch the side of his face, worried that something was wrong. She didn't know why, he didn't sound like he was in pain, but after the dread that she had felt the other day, coming home and finding Ray the way he was and cradling his abused body in her arms, convinced that she was going to lose him, she wasn't planning on taking any chances.

'Nothing, I just woke up and knew you were still awake' Ray said with a small smile, finding it cute that she was worried about him, but also slightly wary that she would start to question him about what had happened and ask him did he remember anything. He couldn't tell her, and not just because he was afraid of what Michael would do to him or Neela if she found out, but also because of the fact that Neela was Michaels friend, and it would destroy her to know someone she considered a friend would have done that to someone she loved.

Neela heard the slight hesitation in his voice, but guessed that it may have been due to the fact that he was just awake, or that he had remembered something about the night when the accident had happened.

'Are you sure, did you remember something?'

Ray felt his breath hitch in his throat as she asked the question that he had been dreading. He had been lying to her for the past week and it was getting harder to do as one more day passed. Looking down, even though he couldn't see her eyes in the dark, it was too hard to look her in the eyes that shone with so much love and lie to them, Ray said in a steady voice,

'No, I'm fine…but I still haven't remembered anything, but maybe it's better that way' There, another lie to add to the growing pile that had amounted up over the past few days. Well, maybe she would drop it for a while now anyway.

'How can you think that?' Neela said as she pushed herself up in bed so she was sitting and turned the lamp beside her bed on, causing Ray to squint his eyes shut as the onslaught of light threatened his head with a pounding…although he guessed that maybe it wasn't entirely due to the light.

Pushing himself up so that he was sitting beside Neela, Ray looked at her with a small, and what he hoped was encouraging, smile as he said,

'Because it was obviously just a bad accident that happened, and if we sit and think about it day in and day out, we're gonna drive each other crazy' Ray hoped that his reasoning had worked, and that Neela would drop the questions so they could both continue with their lives. Before she could say anything, Ray leaned over and cupped her cheek with his hand, running the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone as he said,

'I love you and I'm fine…we should just concentrate on the future' Ray leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Neela had been so caught up in the fact that Ray had basically said that he thought of a future with her, she had completely forgot what they had been talking about, and the feel of Ray on her now wasn't helping her memory much.

Neela moved her hands from around Ray's neck and under his shirt, running her hands over the skin on his back as he moved his kisses along her jaw and back to her mouth. Pushing his t-shirt higher, Neela laughed a little as Ray had to stop kissing her and pull back, allowing her to pull the t-shirt over his head and toss it to the floor, not really caring where it landed.

As he leaned his head back down to kiss her, his hands now taking the position of running over the skin he found under her top, Neela rolled so that she was on top, straddling his waist.

Sitting up, Neela gave a seductive smile as said in a low voice,

'I think you need some of those injuries checked over again', and pulled her top over her head, throwing it to the side.

* * *

It was the next morning and Neela was lying beside Ray, her head on his chest, one arm wrapped around his lean waist as he breathed slowly in his sleep. She had woken up a few minutes ago, but had felt too peaceful to get out of the bed. She blushed as she remembered the intimated night that they had just shared, and how she had gotten Ray to moan her name the way she did. Glancing up at him, she smiled as she saw him laying there, his head angled towards her and his hair all mussed up. Leaning up, she placed a light kiss on his lips, careful not to wake him. Resuming her previous position, Neela placed her hand on his stomach as she closed her eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

It was a few hours later and this time it was Ray was woke, glancing over at the clock to see that it was going on for one in the afternoon. Looking down at his chest as he felt Neela's hand move over his stomach, Ray kissed the top of her head, and smiled when she looked up at him with a smile of her own.

'Hey sleepyhead' Ray said as she moved so her head was resting on his shoulder, the blankets pulled up around them.

'Hey' Neela said before wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him closer to her. Lifting her hand, she ran a gentle finger over the five inch scar that she could now see, the stitches having to be taken out that day. Abby had told them to come in around four, so they had plenty of time. Although Neela knew that if she didn't get out of the bed soon, Ray would make sure that they were late for sure.

Grabbing her dressing gown from the end of the end, Neela pulled it around her self and stood out of the bed, turning to look at Ray with a grin as he said,

'Where you going?'

Sitting on the edge of the bed beside him as he pushed himself up, causing the blanket to pool around his waist and tempt Neela to get back into the bed, Neela looked at him as she said,

'We have to get ready and I'm getting a shower' Standing and walking to the door, she stopped as she reached it and looked back at him with a seductive smile as she said,

'You're welcome to join me'

Ray laughed as he pulled his boxers on and jogged to follow her to the bathroom, thinking the exact same thing Neela was, _we are gonna be so late._

* * *

It was after three and Neela and Ray were sitting on the EL on their way to County. Abby had phoned Neela a little earlier and told her that the ER was quiet so if Ray wanted to come in and get the stitches out now, it would be best. Of course, if the ER was still quiet when they got there was a different story altogether. Both doctors knew that the pace could change at any second.

It was two weeks before Christmas, and the 'Windy City' was fairly living up to it's name, the streets being covered in a blanket of snow that was falling slowly, yet constantly, all day, and a biting wind that turned your cheeks and nose a nice shade of red. To conform to such cold whether, Neela was wearing a pair of jeans and a red jumper with a t-shirt underneath. She also had on her white fluffy coat and a hat and scarf to match. Ray was in similar attire, also wearing a pair of jeans and a black sweater with a t-shirt underneath. He had his green trench coat on and a black and dark purple striped scarf with a woolly hat. Leaning over to Ray, Neela snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arm around her, both feeling the warmth radiating from one another.

'Your so warm' Neela said in a soft voice as she leaned her head on his shoulder in took his gloved hand in her own, running her thumb back and forth across the back on his hand.

Ray just laughed as he stood up when the EL came to a stop at the destination where they had to get off. They both walked down the platform and through the ambulance bay, Neela's arm wrapped around Ray's waist as he had his arm across her shoulders. Walking through the doors, they were both hit with the warmth of the heaters, and smiled inwardly that the hospital wasn't cold. Glancing around triage, they could see that Abby had been right, and that the ER was in fact quiet, only a few people waiting in chairs.

'Must be too cold for them' Ray said with a smile as he and Neela made their way up to the desk just as Abby walked out of one of the exam rooms.

'Hey guys, how are you?' Abby said as she hugged Ray, this being the first time she had seen him since he had left the hospital.

'Good, we're great' Ray said as he took Neela's hand in his and smiled at her before looking back to Abby, who had a grin on her face.

'Well, you might not be saying that in a few minutes' Ray wondered what she was talking about when he remembered that it was her who was taking out the stitches, and that she would probably want to numb the area with a local anesthetic…which meant Ray would have to get a needle. She was right, Ray thought, he wouldn't be saying that in a minute.

Neela laughed at the look on Rays face, a look of fear and worry mixed together, and squeezed his hand.

'Don't worry, I'll be gentle' Abby laughed as she motioned for Neela and Ray to follow her to an empty exam room. Pulling back the curtain she patted on the bed for Ray to sit on as she tried to hold back a laugh at the look on his face.

'You two are so funny, you know that?' Ray said in a dry tone as he looked at the smirks on both Abby and Neela's face. God! Was he not allowed to be afraid of one little thing without people making a joke out of it.

Abby nodded her head as she let out a small laugh and went about setting up the equipment as Ray pulled off his hat and gave a small smile over at Neela, who moved so she was sitting on the bed beside him.

'This may pinch a little' Abby said as she readied the needle and injected the numbing drug into the area where she was about to take the stitches out. As she looked at the five inch scar, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. If she hadn't made Neela go out that night then maybe this wouldn't have happened. As she finished taking out all of the stitches, Abby placed a small bandage over the area to ensure that it didn't get infected.

'All done' Abby said as she stepped back and smiled at Ray as he lifted a hand to his head and lightly touched the area. Standing up, he smiled at her as he said,

'Thanks Abby'

Abby laughed as she replied with a smirk,

'You're welcome. Although it was Neela who practically begged me to do it before you tried yourself'

Neela sent Abby a mock glare as she took Rays hand in hers and asked,

'Well, thank you for that Abby' Smiling, she then added, 'Well, what time are you off and maybe you and Luka could come over tonight if you're not too busy?'

Abby glanced at her watch as she said with a relived smile,

'Soon, thank God. And no, we're not doing anything so we should be over'

Neela and Abby sorted out a time for them to come over for dinner and then Abby had to get back to work, leaving Neela and Ray to go back home. Stepping out of the exam room, Ray was about to make his way out when he felt Neela pulling on his hand, and when he turned his head he felt his heart begin to thunder in his chest as he saw none other than Michael Gallant, and he was walking over.

'Michael' Neela said with a smile as she walked over to him, Ray beside her.

'Hello Neela, Ray' Michael said as he smiled at them both, but Ray swore that he saw something in the other man's eyes as he locked gazes with him, even though it was only for a fraction of a second.

'How are you two?' Michael asked, amazing Ray as he acted like he wasn't the one who had put Ray in the hospital. Ray couldn't speak as he mouth went dry and his stomach churned, afraid of what would happen if he opened his mouth to speak.

'We're fine…Ray's doing great' Neela said with a smile as he lifted her hand to Ray's face, snapping in out of his thoughts as he turned to offer her a small smile of his own.

'Yeah, that was terrible what happened. Did you ever remember what happened?' Michael asked, and he sent a warning glare at Ray as he stared him out, waiting for the younger man to speak.

Shaking his head, Ray said in a low voice,

'No, I didn't'

Neela looked at the ashen looked on Ray's face and wondered if he felt alright, if maybe the morphine that Abby had given him, although it was only a small dose, had sickened him. Before she could question it, Michael said,

'Well, too bad. Sorry, but I must be getting back to work'

Neela watched as he turned and walked down the hall, and then placed her hand on Ray's cheek as she asked in a concerned voice,

'Are you feeling O.K, you're pale'

Turning to look at her after pulling his gaze away from Michael, Ray smiled at her as he said,

'Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go'.

* * *

They had gotten home quickly and decided that they had some time to relax before Abby and Luka got there, and so they were both snuggled up on the sofa, Neela's head resting on Ray's shoulder as he had his arm wrapped around her and his head resting on her, his eyes closed.

'That was really sweet of Michael to ask about you, don't you think' Neela said as she took Ray's hand in her own, interlocking their fingers and twisting the ring on Ray's index finger as she talked. 'I mean, since he was upset when we started going out, he seems to have taken it a lot better than I thought'

Ray opened his eyes as she spoke, and he kept his body relaxed, although he had the overwhelming urge to scream and tell her that it was Michael who had done this, but he knew that he couldn't, that Michael would hurt Neela the same way he hurt him. Ray wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Neela.

'Yeah' Ray said in a quiet voice, and squeezed Neela closer to him, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that this long and hopefully good update makes up for not updating in a while. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Falling Apart

**OK, I'm starting to see a very bad pattern in my most recent chapters that I have started them all off with an apology for not updating in ages…and sadly this chapter is the same. So here it goes….I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER, BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Phew, now that that's over I think I should let you know that this chapter is going to have a hint of Christmas in it, since that is when this time in the story is based around. But hey, it's not that long until Christmas, so this could just be considered a really, really early Christmas present….and hopefully a lot more will follow before the actual holiday occurs.**

**Well, enough of my ranting and raving. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and those were:**

**EDITH78, Updates-Please, Historianic, ERclaireER, siddika, Ocean of Ashes, modscho, dshortklutz, Catherine Daniels and last but not least kat priestley.**

**Well, I'm sure you've heard enough of me and just want to get on with the story, so I'll shut up now and leave you to it! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, and please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Falling Apart**

* * *

It was two weeks before Christmas and Neela and Ray were getting their apartment ready for the holidays. They had both decided that they would spend Christmas together and that at New Years some of Neela's family was coming to visit. They had tried to come for both of the occasions, but Neela had persuaded them that New Years would be enough. She had asked Ray if any of his family would be coming, but he had said "No" in such a tone that she knew not to press the issue, that if and when he wanted to talk that he would. Of course, Neela's family, the elder generation more particularly, didn't know exactly all about Ray. They knew that they had been roommates before and that they had begun dating a while after. They had also been told about Ray's accident. However, the details about Ray that she left out, knowing that it might not go down to well with her family, was the fact that Ray was the well known "Dock Rock" of the ER, tattoo's painted on his body, his nails sometimes black, and that he owned a collection of hair products that could rival Neela's so that he could perfect the feral look that she adored. No, that they would find out after, because she knew that once they met him and seen how sweet and genuine he really was, how much he truly loved her, then appearances and prejudices wouldn't matter.

A few weeks prior, the same day that Abby had taken Ray's stitches out, Abby and Luka had come over for dinner. It had been a nice, friendly night in, something that took Ray's mind off of the whole Michael ordeal for a few hours. It was then that they had decided that for Christmas Eve both of the couples would go out and celebrate together, both couples also knowing that the other would want to spend the day alone, most likely in bed, with their respective partners on Christmas Day. Over the past weeks Ray's injuries had healed well and so he was due to start work again after the holidays.

Bending down to pick another decoration from the box that had the words, "_Xmas Decorations_." scribbled on the side of it in thick black marker, courtesy of Ray, Neela looked around the apartment from her spot in the living room, deciding where exactly to place the porcelain angel. Of course, she stopped her musings and a small smile made its way across her face as she watched Ray attempting to untangle the ball of Christmas tree lights in the corner of the room, only managing to create an even larger ball. A soft laugh escaped her mouth, causing Ray to turn around to look at her with a confused look on his face, before a small smile, mirroring her own, crept onto his own face, and he set down the lights and walked over to her as he said with a small grin, and a raised eyebrow,

"What are you laughing at?"

Setting the angel down on the table, Neela took a few steps forward and met Ray half way, wrapping her arms loosely about his waist as she said,

"You and your attempt at untangling those lights"

Cupping her face with his hand, his thumb running back and forth over the smooth skin on her cheek, Ray leaned down so that his lips where mere millimeters from hers, and said in a low, soft voice,

"You do it then", before a smile appeared on his face and he backed out of her arms, laughing as she look flustered, not expecting that. Pulling him back to her by the front of his t-shirt, Neela wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him as he wrapped his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

After a few moments she pulled back and rested her forehead against his, her hands running down his back as she said,

"I could think of something better to do than putting up Christmas lights"

Tilting his head to the side and smiling at her like a kid who had just been given the present it always wanted, Ray said,

"Yeah", before Neela pushed him back and onto the couch, falling down with him and closing the gap between them with a passionate kiss as her hands roamed under his t-shirt, feeling all of the muscles beneath her hands. Breaking the kiss as a soft laugh escaped him, Ray grabbed her wrists as he said,

"Jesus Neela, your hands are freezing!"

Sitting up so that she was straddling his waist, Neela looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she said mockingly,

"You, Raymond Barnett, are a big baby", purposely saying his full name, knowing that he pretended to hate it, but liked it when she said it.

Pushing himself up on his elbows slightly, Ray looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he said,

"Raymond?"

Laughing, Neela pulled him to her for a kiss, pushing him back down onto the sofa.

* * *

It was a few hours later and Ray and Neela where still lying on the couch, not having made it to the bedroom, which the thick woolen blanket thrown over them. Neela's head was resting on Ray's chest, her hand on his stomach, and he had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

Moving her head so that she could look at Ray, Neela smiled when she saw that his eyes where closed, his face tilted towards her. Leaning up, she placed a light kiss on his lips, careful not to wake him, and then resumed her previous position, letting herself fall asleep.

A few hours later Neela woke when she felt the cool air hitting her back, and noticed that Ray's arm had fallen down a little in his sleep, the warmth that his body had been emitting gone, and dragging her from her dreams. Looking at Ray again, she lightly nudged him as she said in a soft voice,

"Ray…we have to get up" Glancing at the clock she saw that it was going on for eight in the evening, and they hadn't even had dinner yet. Getting no response from him, just an inaudible noise as he shifted slightly, Neela pushed herself up and said in her normal voice, her hand pushing Ray's shoulder as she did,

"Come on lazy bones…get up"

Opening one eye, Ray ran a hand over his voice before he said with a smirk, his voice still laden with sleep,

"Was twice not enough?"

Slapping him lightly on the arm, Neela moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the couch, the blanket still wrapped around her and said,

"Charming"

Grabbing Ray's t-shirt which was lying on the coffee table, Neela pulled it over her head before grabbing her underwear, which had mysteriously ended up on the arm of the recliner, and pulled them on too before standing and walking to the kitchen as she said,

"What do you want for dinner?"

Pushing himself up, Ray grabbed his boxers and pulled them on before walking over to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Neela, causing her to jump slightly as she didn't hear nor see him coming, and said,

"I don't mind"

Turning in his arms, Neela kissed the tip of his nose before saying,

"Chinese it is"

Stretching as he yawned, Ray hopped up onto the worktop and watch as Neela phoned in their order. He couldn't believe how much he had grown to love her over such a short period of time. Making lying to her all that much harder. She had began questioning him more and more about it, and every time he would say the same thing, "Nothing, but shouldn't we just try and put it behind us?" or "Not yet, but maybe that's for the best". He could see that she was beginning to think that he was hiding something from her, which he was, but she didn't realize just how hard it was for him to do that to her.

"They said it'll be about twenty minutes, so I'm going to go grab a quick shower" Neela said as she set the phone down. Looking at her with a suggestive smile, Ray made to jump off the counter, but was stopped when Neela said,

"I said a 'quick' shower…it won't be that if you come…maybe next time"

Turning around, Neela made her way to the bathroom, leaving Ray to get their plates and drinks ready for their dinner. When that was done he went back to the couch and wrapped the blanket around him, planning on getting a quick shower if Neela was out on time…although he was strongly tempted to go and join her and save water.

Looking at the bathroom door, Ray heard that the water was still running, and after a few moments of thought, he walked over and opening the door, closing it quietly behind him. He had to stop the laugh when he heard Neela singing in the shower, the words she was singing not even matching the song that it was meant to be. Shedding his boxers, Ray opened the door and stepped in, putting his hand on her waist. Turning around, Neela grinned as she said,

"Couldn't stop yourself, could you?"

Shaking his head, Ray wrapped his arms around her waist as he said with a pout,

"It got lonely"

Shaking her head as she ran her hands through his now wet hair, Neela laughed as she said,

"You're like a horny teenager"

Leaning up to kiss him, she added with a grin of her own,

"Not that I mind"

Smiling into the kiss, Ray pushed Neela back against the tiled wall of the shower, letting the water run over the both of them as he did. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Neela kissed the spot just below his ear, smiling when he moaned out her name and moved his neck to give her more access, obviously enjoying the feeling.

Hearing a banging at the door, Ray pulled back from Neela and said under his breath,

"Perfect"

Turning his face to her, he said with a hopeful smile,

"Who really needs to eat anyway?"

Shaking her head, Neela pushed him lightly as she said with a laugh,

"You, if you want to keep your energy up for later", before throwing him a towel. As much as an unclothed and wet Ray was the idea of heaven to her, she didn't really think that the guy from the delivery service would appreciate him opening the door in just his birthday suit.

Stepping out of the shower and pulling a towel around her before quickly towel drying her hair, Neela heard the sound of Ray thanking the delivery guy before shutting the door and walking into the kitchen, the sound of clattering plates confirming that. Drying off, she pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with some thick socks, before walking into the living room, where she saw that Ray had already changed, his towel lying over the back off the sofa. He was now wearing a pair of sweats and a hoodie, and she could tell by the way it wasn't zipped up the full way that he wasn't wearing a t-shirt underneath.

"Dinners served" Ray said with a grin as he waved his hand over the two plates, accompanied by two bottles of beer as if he had made it himself. Sitting on the sofa beside Ray and picking up her own plate, Neela smiled as she said,

"Thank you"

* * *

After finishing their meal, they had decided to watch a film, and unfortunately for Ray, it had been Neela's choice to pick the movie, and so he was being made to watch none other than, "_The Runaway Bride_". Of course, Ray had decided that if he was going to be made to watch one of the cheesiest films ever that he was at least going to get pampered while doing it. So that was why he was lying with his head in Neela's lap, he hand running over his back and through his hair as she watch the film, momentarily stopping as she gasped or gawked at certain points in the film. When the film was over, Neela looked down at Ray as he turned so that he was looking up at her, his hand holding hers over his chest as he interlocked their fingers, loving the contrast in their skin as they joined, hers a coffee color and his a paler one.

Running her hand through his hair, Neela's fingers traced over the scar, and she looked at Ray as she asked,

"So, have you remembered anything today…even something small?"

Turning his eyes away from her and staring at their hands, Ray said simply,

"No…and I still think it shouldn't matter now. We've got each other right, that's all that matters"

Sighing slightly, Neela took her hand from his, causing Ray to sit up and look at her as he said with a confused look,

"What?"

Looking at him, Neela ran a hand through her hair as she said,

"It does matter Ray, I know it might not to you, because it's hard, something like that" Pausing, she thought how to continue before adding, "But I do Ray…I want whoever did this to get what they deserve…I want to know who did this" She reached forward and ran her hand over his face where the majority of the bruises and cuts had been, as if they were still there.

Lifting the plates, Ray walked to the kitchen as he said quietly,

"No you wouldn't", not expecting Neela to hear him.

"And why wouldn't I….do you know something you aren't telling me?" She asked with concern in her voice as she got up and followed him as he set the plates in the sink. Turning to face her, Ray leaned against the worktop, his arms crossed over his chest as he said,

"No…but I still don't know why this is bothering you _so_ much Neela…we should be trying to move past it"

Walking closer to him, Neela said in a slightly choked voice, tears beginning to well in her eyes,

"Wouldn't you want to know if it was me Ray?"

Looking down, Ray's mind filled with the words, _if I tell you it could be you Neela, _but instead he looked at her with sad eyes of his own and said,

"Of course I would Neela…but it wasn't you, so can't we just drop it?"

As Ray tried to walk past her, Neela grabbed his arm and said with a hint of anger in her voice, the past few weeks of not knowing, of thinking that Ray was keeping something from her finally beginning to take its toll,

"No Ray, I won't…and I don't see why you're not telling me when you obviously know something"

Pulling his arm away from her, Ray walked a few steps, and with his back still to her he said, his own voice still raised,

"If I knew I would tell you…but I don't"

Turning around to face her, Ray noticed the look of anger in her eyes that he hadn't seen since before they were dating, when he used to annoy her at work, and he felt his heart break at the thought that he could lose her over this…that Michael would win.

"You really think I would keep something from you, that I would lie to you over something like this?" He tried, but couldn't keep the hurt from his voice. He thought that Neela loved him and that she would know he would never intentionally hurt her, but now he wasn't so sure.

Looking at Ray with a look of sadness in her own eyes, Neela folded her arms across her own chest as she said,

"I don't know Ray"

The words hit him like a train, and he actually stood in silence for a few moments, the two of them just looking at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. Neither knew what they could say at that moment that would make it better, so instead they stood in silence.

Looking at Ray as the tears welled in her eyes and fell down her face, Neela said in a quiet voice,

"Maybe you should stay in your own room tonight…give us both time to think"

Before he had the chance to say anything she walked past him and into her room, what had been their room for the past few weeks. Turning his head to look at the door when he heard the sound of her crying quietly, Ray felt a tear fall down his own face, but swiped his hand angrily over his face, wiping it away.

Walking to his own room, Ray quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his boots. Pulling his hoodie back on, Ray grabbed his keys and walked to the door and opened and shut it quietly behind him.

He wasn't normally one to run away from his problems, but he knew that if he stayed in that apartment, that if he had to listen to her crying all night, then he would be so tempted to run in and tell her everything. But he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't risk what would happen if he did. He would rather Neela hate him for the rest of his life than have her getting hurt, or killed, just because he wanted her that bad. That would make him just like Michael and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

Walking down the street, Ray felt the cold wind biting at him, but didn't care anymore. All he cared about was numbing his head, and his heart, even if it was only for one night. Seeing a bar up ahead, Ray shoved his hand in his pocket, felt that he did in fact have money with him, and then walked in. The heat hit him with a blast, although it was a welcoming one, burning his cold skin. Walking over to the bar, Ray sat down on the stool and looked at the bartended as he said,

"Jack and Coke"

* * *

Neela, who had been sitting in her room, wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She hadn't meant to get so angry, to say the things that she did, but she had just wanted Ray to open up to her. She guessed that he was hiding something from her, what, she wasn't sure. But she could read Ray like a book and knew when something was up.

Looking at her door as if she could see through it and into Ray's room, Neela felt the yearning for him, the want to have him beside her. They hadn't fought once since they had begun dating, and Neela knew that she didn't want to ever again. She hated not having Ray beside her, making her feel better and making her laugh.

Their day had gone so well, and now it had ended so badly. _But it doesn't have to, right? _Pushing herself from the bed, she wiped at her eyes before walking out and into the living room. That was when she noticed that Ray's door was open, but he wasn't there. Walking over to the bathroom door, she pushed the handle down, surprised that Ray wasn't there either.

Feeling more tears well in her eyes, and too tired to stop them, Neela walked over and sat on the couch, her head in her hands as she thought,

_What's happening to us Ray?_

Down in the bar, Ray was onto his second beer after his three Jack's and Coke's, although he still felt no better than before. Leaning his head in his hands, all he could think was,

_Jesus Neela, what's happening to us?_

**A/N OK, don't shoot me…I promise that this is going somewhere! I also hope that you liked it anyway, regardless of the evilness at the end, and please leave me a review!**


	13. Meet the Rasgotras Pt 1

**OK, after making you all wait months for the last update I decided that I would write this one now…see, I can be good!**

**I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter; you all really keep me going and make me want to write this. So, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Meet the Rasgotras – Part 1**

* * *

It was two hours since Ray had left the apartment and Neela was beginning to get worried. She had no idea where he had gone, and when, or _if, _he was coming back. Angry tears formed in her eyes as she recalled the fight that they had had only hours prior. She knew that they should have tried to talk it out, not let their tempers get in the way, but she had been so angry with the thought that Ray wasn't telling her something. And now the fact that she had no idea where he had gone was making her angry…although that was just a fog screen for the worry that she felt. Standing up and pacing the living room, Neela was trying to decide whether or not she should go out and try and find him…although she didn't really know where she would start. Again, her anger got the better of her, as she thought,

_He's a grown man, he can look after himself. _

Sighing, Neela stood up and walked back to her room, leaving the door slightly ajar, still worried about Ray and wanting to know when he returned. Lying down on her bed, Neela looked at the spot where Ray _should _have been, and felt her heart breaking all over again.

* * *

Back in the bar, Ray was onto his third beer and edging closer and closer to the state of drunkenness. He knew that he shouldn't be trying to forget his problems with alcohol, memories from his own childhood enough to let him know that, but he couldn't face going back to that apartment. Not when he knew that she was crying…he couldn't stand to listen to her cry and know that it was him who had caused her tears. Finishing his drink, Ray signaled to the bartender for another.

"Sorry son…I know you've got problems, but this isn't really the best way to deal with them" the man said with a sympathetic smile as he looked at Ray who nodded his head shortly as a quick reply as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. Setting the money on the counter, he looked at the man as he said,

"But it is a way, right?" He quipped with a cynical smile as he stood and made his way to the door, bracing himself for the cold.

Stepping, or half stumbling, out the door, Ray sighed as he felt rain beginning to pour down from the sky. Looking up, he said to himself,

"Great…just what I needed"

Pushing his hands into his jeans pockets, Ray walked slowly down the street, contemplating on if he should go home or not. He knew that he shouldn't stay out all night that Neela had wanted them in different _rooms_, not _apartments,_ but he couldn't shake the feeling that going home meant walking back into another fight. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Ray didn't notice the car as it drove past the puddle on the road beside him until the murky water had splashed all over his jeans and the bottom of his top.

"Shit!" Ray said as he jumped back, and glared at the car as it drove away. Looking down at himself, the rain falling heavier now, soaking the rest of his clothes and sending shivers through him, Ray thought,

_Well, I guess going somewhere else like this isn't gonna happen_

His mind made up for him, by damned luck or some other higher power that wanted him back in that apartment, Ray began the trek back, thinking over in his head what he could say to Neela.

* * *

Looking out the window as another flash of lightening lit up the black sky, Neela bit her lip as he turned and looked at the door again. Standing up and wrapping herself in a thick woolen blanket, Neela walked out into the living room, and switched on the small lamp beside the couch before sitting down.

Turning on the TV to try and get her thoughts off the bad things that could have happened to Ray, Neela flicked through the channels, not paying attention as her gaze kept finding its way to the door every few minutes as if Ray was going to walk in. As the minutes crawled by, all Neela could do was think about how she didn't care about the fight anymore, that she just wanted Ray back with her.

Walking into the kitchen to get a cup of tea to keep herself warm, Neela automatically lifted two cups, and felt her eyes well up once again that night.

Pushing the door to the apartment building open, a now drenched and shivering Ray began to make his way up the stairs. When he reached the floor that his and Neela's apartment was on, he stopped and braced himself for a moment before walking down the hall, the key in his hand. Pushing it into the lock, Ray was shocked to see that the lamp in the living room was on.

_She's still up? Of course, I don't actually know if that's a good thing or not yet._

Closing the door behind him, Ray set his keys down on the table beside the door, and looked at Neela as she stared back at him from the kitchen, her eyes red with unshed tears, causing his heart to break a little more that night.

"You're soaked" Neela said as she set her cup down on the counter, forgot about, and walked over to Ray, who said in a soft voice of his own, as if he was afraid to break the silence,

"Yeah"

Shoving his hands in his pocket, he couldn't believe how awkward this was. He had been set up for more fighting…not this. He and Neela had never been like this around one another. Running a hand through his hair, which was hanging limp and wet, Ray opened his mouth to speak as the same time as Neela did.

"Neela" "Ray"

Stepping towards Ray, Neela pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist and her head on his chest as she said in a quiet whisper,

"I was worried about you"

Wrapping his arms around her after the initial shock of the embrace, Ray rested his cold cheek on her hair as he said,

"I'm sorry…I just"

Before he could finish, Neela pulled back and put her finger on his lips, and said with a soft smile,

"It's OK…let's just forget about it for now…please"

Nodding his head, Ray pulled Neela closer to him as he said,

"O.K…for now" He knew now that he was going to have to talk to her…what he was going to say he wasn't so sure of. But he was certain that he couldn't keep lying to her, that she did deserve to know the truth.

Pulling away from Ray, Neela laughed a little as she said,

"Maybe you should get a shower before you come to bed"

Smiling as he realized what she had said, that she hadn't said, _before you go to bed, _Ray looked at her with a cheeky grin as he said,

"Want to join me?"

Nodding her head, Neela pulled Ray down and into a kiss, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer to him before he put his hands under her legs and wrapped them around her waist. Pulling back from the kiss with a smirk, Neela said,

"Eager to make up?"

Nodding his head, Ray smiled as he kissed her again, more passionate than the last one. Finally, after five minutes of walking into everything, and knocking over the lamp and the hamper of clothes in the living room, Neela and Ray where both in the shower, the former placing kisses along Ray's jaw as he whispered in her ear,

"I love you"

Pulling back, Neela smiled as she ran her hand through his hair, the other cupping his cheek, and said with a smile of her own,

"I know you do…I love you too"

Kissing her, Ray lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and entered her as he cried out her name, her nails digging into his back, certain that they would leave a mark.

* * *

Lying in bed an hour later, Ray's head resting on Neela's chest as she traced the tattoo on his back, Neela smiled as she said with a smirk,

"Guess you really were sorry"

Laughing a little as he nodded his head, Ray shifted a little so that he could look at her, and with a smile he asked,

"How could you tell?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Neela pulled him so that he was on top of her, and pretended to think for a moment before she said with a grin of her own,

"Oh I don't know…maybe the fact that you couldn't wait five minutes after we got in here before you decided that twice in the shower wasn't enough"

Smiling, Ray kissed the tip of her nose before nuzzling into her neck and saying,

"Well, what can I say…I wanted to make sure you knew"

Running her hand through his hair, Neela kissed him on the forehead before she said,

"Well, I do…so you don't have to keep saying sorry…I was as much to blame tonight"

Pushing himself up on his arms, Ray looked at her with a pout as he said,

"Does that mean no more playing tonight?"

Shaking her head with a laugh, Neela looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she said,

"Where do you even get the energy?"

Shrugging his shoulders lightly, Ray kissed along her neck and jaw as he said,

"I have…great…stamina"

Rolling so that she was on top, the look of shock on Ray's face at the movement bringing a smile to her own, Neela rested her hands on his chest as she said,

"You certainly do" Before leaning down to kiss him again.

* * *

It was the next morning and Neela was lying next to Ray, his arm wrapped around her from behind and his head resting on her pillow. Turning in his arms as the light from the curtains shone through, Neela buried her face in his chest as she moaned,

"God…what time is it?"

Opening one eye, Ray looked at the clock on her beside table before saying in a sleep laden voice,

"Too early"

Grabbing the blanket, Ray pulled it up over their heads before saying to Neela; his eyes closed again as he fought to stay awake,

"I'm tired…can we not just stay in bed today?"

Laughing, Neela pushed the covers down and grabbed her dressing gown, pulling it on as she said,

"You wouldn't be so tired if you didn't want to _play _all night" A smile on her face as she remembered how most of their night of making up had been spent. "And anyway, I'm the one in work…you can stay in bed, you silly goon"

Opening his eyes, Ray pushed himself up slightly and yawned, looking around the room for a moment before he said,

"Wow…we've managed to make you're room as messy as mine"

Setting the clothes that she had gotten from the wardrobe on the end of the bed, Neela let out an indignant snort as she sat on the bed beside Ray and said,

"One, this is _our _room…and two, there is no way in hell this room is anywhere near the state that yours is"

Lying back against the pillows, and pulling Neela on top of him, Ray wrapped his arms around her as he said,

"I strongly resent that comment"

Pushing herself up, as much as she didn't want to, Neela stood from the bed and began to get her things for the shower as she said,

"Speaking of the mess….we need to clean the apartment before my parents get here"

Rolling onto his stomach, his face buried in the pillows, Ray groaned as he said,

"Their not coming for another week…we don't need to do it now"

Looking at Ray, Neela smirked as she picked up the glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table before walking over to him, and held it above his bare back, tipping it over, but not letting the water fall, as she said,

"We are", before dropping the contents over him, earning a startled yelp from Ray, who attempted to roll away from the water, causing himself to land right on the floor with a thump.

Laughing, although she tried to stop herself, Neela walked around to the other side of the bed, where Ray was sitting on the floor tangled in the blanket, sending her a mock glare as he said,

"Ow"

Kneeling in front of him, Neela wrapped her arms around his neck and said,

"Sorry…couldn't resist"

Pulling her onto his lap, Ray kissed her before he said,

"You're making up for that"

Smirking, Neela said,

"What, you want me to rub your sore arse?"

Shaking his head, Ray grinned as he said,

"Nope…but I can think of something else you can-", Neela cut him off with a kiss, one arm snaking from around his neck and down his chest and stomach before-

"Neela" Ray moaned into the kiss.

_I'm going to be so late_, was all Neela thought before smiling into the kiss.

* * *

It was a week later, and true to her word, Neela was making Ray help her to clean up the apartment. Of course, her idea of cleaning the apartment was a lot different to Ray's, who was content with just shoving things here and there to make the place look less cluttered, rather than actually throwing stuff away that he didn't need. It had taken them over five hours to get the place up to Neela's standards, and now that it was, Ray wanted to do nothing more than curl up in bed and go to sleep.

It had grown colder over the past week, and snow had begun to fall during the day, and now a nice pile was beginning to settle on the ground. Of course, in true fashion, the heating in the apartment had broke, so Ray and Neela were layered up to make up for that. Neela was wearing a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt with a hoodie on top, along with a pair of thick socks. Ray was in a similar attire, wearing a pair of old jeans, a long sleeved shirt, one of the few he owned with sleeves, and a hoodie with a pair of thick socks to make up for the lack of heat.

Lying on the couch, Ray behind Neela, his arm wrapped around her waist and his chin resting gently on her shoulder, Ray let out a small yawn as he said,

"God…who knew this place was so messy"

Turning to face him, Neela kissed the tip of his nose as she said,

"I did…why do you think I always say about cleaning it before it gets like this?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ray closed his eyes as he pulled her closer to him, and in a soft voice said,

"I love you"

Smiling, Neela kissed him gently on the lips before saying,

"I love you too"

The sound of a rapping at the door broke them from their own world, and Ray detangled himself from Neela and climbed over her as he said,

"I'll get it"

Pushing herself up so that she was sitting on the sofa, Neela wondered who it was at the door. Looking at Ray, she stood when she heard him say in a surprised voice,

"Hey, hello…let me help you with those"

Standing up, she was shocked when she saw that it was her mother and father at the door.

"Mum, dad, what are you doing here…you're flight wasn't due in until tomorrow"

Smiling, Mrs. Rasgotra said in a polite tone,

"There was an earlier flight so we took that one instead"

Walking over to hug her mother and father, Neela watched as Ray grabbed the bags and set them in the living room, before looking at her with a nervous smile. Walking over to Ray, Neela smiled at her mother and father as she said,

"Mum, Dad…this is Ray"

Smiling, Ray extended his hand to them as he said,

"It's nice to meet you"

Looking at his wife, Mr. Rasgotra then turned to Ray as he said,

"Yes, it is"

Dropping his hand to his side, feeling slightly embarrassed, Ray thought,

_This is going to be the longest holiday ever._

Looking at Ray and then her parent, and knowing there was no point in making a scene now, that they just needed to get to know Ray, Neela asked,

"Coffee anyone?"

* * *

It was a few hours later and Neela's parents where sleeping in her room, Neela deciding that there was no point in wasting any time in cleaning Rays…which would have needed _a lot _of time, if they were the only one's who were going to be in it.

"I don't think they like me" Ray said from his position on the bed. He had taken his hoodie off since the heating had come back on.

Walking over to Ray, Neela wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, and said in a soft voice,

"They just need to get to know you…it's not because of what you are, it's because you aren't Indian…they just need time to see how much I love you"

Smiling, Ray kissed her before saying,

"O.K"

Stepping back from Ray's embrace, Neela pulled her own hoodie off as Ray lay back on the bed, one hand behind his head. Smiling seductively as she walked over to the bed, Neela straddled Ray's waist and unbuckled his belt , a smile painted on his own face as he whispered,

"Your parents"

Leaning down to kiss him, her tongue running over his, Neela pulled back slightly, her nose nearly touching his, and whispered,

"Their asleep and you can be quiet"

* * *

**A.N OK, I hope that you liked this chapter…a lot lighter and fluffier than the last, so please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Meet the Rasgotras Pt 2

**After a lot of people asked me to update this story I knew that I had to…I was afraid that if I didn't some reviews and readers might come and get me! Well, this chapter is still in the season of Christmas…but who doesn't like that to ward of the January blues! So, I will stop rambling as I know most of you just want to get to the next chapter of the story…enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Meet the Rasgotras – Part Two**

* * *

Hearing the sound of clattering and banging out in the kitchen, Neela shot up in bed. The blanket clutched to her chest, Neela looked at Ray, frowning as she saw that he was still asleep, lying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow. Shoving his shoulder, Neela said,

"Ray…Ray we have to get up" Getting no response from him except a non distinguishable mumble, she sighed as she got out of bed and grabbed her clothes, pulling them on. Walking back over to Ray, she tried to rouse him again, tickling him, the one way she knew was certain to get him to wake up. Laughing as he squirmed away from her, lazily batting her hand as he said,

"What are you doing?" before turning onto his side and looking at her with a confused expression, seeing the smirk on her face.

"Trying to get your lazy ass out of bed…my parents are up so that means that if we lie in here for any longer they'll start saying that we're not productive or something like that" she replied with a sigh. God, why did they ever invite her parents to stay for Christmas! This was certainly going to be a holiday to remember for years to come.

Smirking, Ray sat up and looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes as he said,

"We were being productive last night, weren't we?"

Rolling her eyes, although she couldn't keep the grin from her face, Neela stood from the bed and grabbed his boxers and sweat pants, tossing them at him as she said,

"And you were also loud…which you said you wouldn't"

Pulling the sweats on, Ray picked his t-shirt up from the end of the bed and looked at her with the most innocent face he could muster as he said,

"I can't help it…you're just too good Rasgotra"

Shaking her head, Neela walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning up and kissing him on the lips before saying,

"You're not too bad yourself…Barnett"

Laughing lightly, Ray wrapped his arms around her as he said with a smirk,

"And anyway, it was you who started it…who had their hand down whose pants first?"

Smacking him on the chest lightly, Neela sent him a mock scowl as she said,

"Enough from you…just be good, I don't want to give them any reason to pick at you when they don't have to"

Mock saluting her, Ray opened the bedroom door as he said,

"Whatever you say"

Walking into the kitchen, Neela smiled at her parents who were both sitting at the dining table, a cup of coffee in front of each of them.

"Good morning" she said with a smile, before walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself and Ray a cup.

"Morning, it's nearly the afternoon" Her father said as he glanced at his watch, sending a look in Ray's direction that meant he thought that it was his fault that they were both only out of bed at such a late hour.

Running a hand through his hair, seeing the accusing look that had been sent his way, Ray walked over and stood beside Neela, taking the cup of coffee from her as she handed it to him and taking a long drink of it.

"I know, but we've been working late shifts the past few weeks so we catch up on sleep when we can" Neela answered, guessing that this was how it was going to be for the next few days while her parents where here. Her mother and father nit picking at every aspect of her life with Ray and her having to defend it.

"Yes, well a person should always be up and doing something…no point wasting a day away in bed" Mr. Rasgotra replied back, looking at Neela and Ray in turn as he did.

Sending her husband a quick glare, Ray recognizing it as the same one Neela would sometimes give him, Mrs. Rasgotra looked at Ray as she asked with a small smile,

"So Raymond, are you originally from here in Chicago?"

Neela smiled, both at the use of Ray's full name and the fact that her mother was at least putting in an effort to get to know Ray.

Shaking his head, Ray replied with a small smile,

"No, Baton Rouge originally"

Offering a smile of her own, Mrs. Rasgotra added,

"Oh, when did you move to Chicago then?"

"Nearly two years ago now" Ray replied, glad that she was asking relatively simple questions about where he was from…he didn't really like talking about himself and anything more personal made him uncomfortable.

Seeing the look on Ray's face, knowing that he hated being put on the spot, Neela smiled as she said,

"Have you had breakfast already or do you want something?"

Smiling, for the first time since he had arrived at the apartment, Mr. Rasgotra said to Neela,

"No, we were waiting on you to get up and then I was going to make my famous Appam"

Before Mr. Rasgotra could stand from the table, Ray looked at him as he said,

"No, it's fine…you're guests, we'll make the breakfast"

Looking at Ray with a smirk, not ever remembering a time when he had offered to cook…he usually only offered to phone in the take away.

"Are you sure?" asked Mr. Rasgotra. He had been working in a restaurant his whole life, where as Ray didn't exactly look the type who knew what a breakfast was unless it was served in a bowl and covered in sugar.

Nodding his head, Ray said,

"Yeah, we've got it covered"

As Neela's parents left the kitchen and went into the bedroom, Neela looked at Ray with a raised eyebrow as she asked,

"Do you even know what an oven is?"

"Very funny…you do know that I cooked before you moved in here on occasion" Ray replied as he started to get ingredients from the fridge.

Watching him, and enjoying the view as he bent into the bottom drawer, Neela replied with sarcasm lacing her voice,

"Oh, was it on the same occasion when you would clean?"

* * *

After breakfast which had consisted of light talk, nothing to serious and mainly about work and how the family back in England was, Neela was in the bedroom getting dressed while Ray was getting showered. Running a brush through her hair, she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door and called out,

"Come in"

Pushing the door open Mrs. Rasgotra walked in, looking around the room as she did. _So much for not having to clean in here _Neela thought as she too looked at the mess that covered the floor and basically every piece of furniture in the bedroom. They had moved Ray's guitars in here so that they wouldn't clutter up the living room, and Neela noticed that her mother was looking at it.

"Where's Ray?"

Turning around to look at her mother, Neela said,

"In the bathroom…you can sit down" She said, indicating to the bed which she had thankfully made already.

Sitting on the bed, Mrs. Rasgotra smiled over at Neela as she said,

"Raymond is a lovely boy…don't let your father worry you"

Shocked at what her mother at just said, Neela looked at her with a huge grin. Her mother had only approved of one of her other boyfriends before and that was because he had been an Indian who was the son of her mothers' best friend.

"I'm glad; because he is really great when you get to know him…he's just a little different sometimes"

Just as Neela's mother was about to speak again, the bedroom door opened again, this time by Ray. He had forgotten to bring his clothes into the bathroom with him by habit, and so was wearing only a towel low on his hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was…I'll" He stuttered, a blush rushing over his neck when he saw Neela's mother sitting on the bed, before closing the door quickly and making his way back to the bathroom.

Laughing slightly, Neela's mother looked at her with a smirk, something Neela couldn't remember her mother ever doing, and said,

"Good looking and different…you picked a winner my darling"

* * *

It was a few days later and the day before Christmas Eve and Neela and Ray were both sitting in their bedroom, Neela's parents saying that they wanted to get some rest before dinner as they had been out all day taking a tour of the City.

Lying on his back, Ray looked at Neela as she sat cross legged on the bed wrapping the last few presents that they had bought for their friends that day. Bored, as Neela wouldn't let him help wrap anything saying that he would rush it and do it wrong, Ray started to tickle the bottom of her foot.

Slapping his hand away, Neela said,

"Stop it"

Sitting up, Ray leaned over and kissed her on the jaw and along the neck, knowing that she wouldn't push him away. Moving her neck to the side to give him more access, Neela dropped the roll of tape from her hands and moved so that she was sitting in his lap.

"You can't just sit for five minutes, can you?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, a smile on her face.

Shaking his head, Ray grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss, his fingers tangled in her hair. Pushing Ray onto his back, but not breaking the kiss, Neela's hands unbuckled the belt of his jeans and she pulled it from the loops, tossing it to the side of the room.

Pushing his t-shirt as high as it would go with him lying down, Neela undid the button of his jeans and the zipper, moving her kisses down his stomach. Reaching just above the waist band of his boxers, her fingers running along the edge of them, Neela looked up at him with a smile, seeing the same look of lust mirrored in his eyes. Starting to slide them down she stopped when she heard the sound of knocking on the door, and she stopped what she was doing. Sitting up, she got off Ray and fixed her hair in the mirror as Ray got himself back to the way he had been.

Looking at Neela with a cheeky grin, he whispered,"Later?"

Nodding her head with a grin of her own, and satisfied that she didn't look like she had been doing what she was just doing, Neela opened the door to find her mother there.

"You're father and I where wondering if you wouldn't mind us cooking tonight…a traditional Indian meal for Ray"

Looking at her mother with a huge smile, touched that her parents were obviously putting in an effort to get to know Ray, Neela said,

"That would be lovely, thanks mum"

Smiling, Mrs. Rasgotra looked at Neela and Ray and said,

"Good, we'll just get started…won't be too long. You two can get back to whatever it was you were doing"

Blushing, Neela nodded her head and was thankful her mother left and went to the kitchen without questioning it. Looking at Ray, and seeing that he had a smirk on his face, she had to laugh.

Lying on his back, propped up on his elbows, Ray wiggled his eyebrows as he said,

"You heard what she said…back to what we were doing"

Lifting a pillow from the foot of the bed she tossed it at him, laughing before straddling his waist again, saying with the same glint in her eyes that he did,

"Well, I should do what I was told"

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter…and please let me know what you think! **


	15. When The Bough Breaks

**I want to start by saying a big sorry for not updating this story in so long…I had a bit of a block on all of my stories and it seems that this was the last one that I was getting ideas for! **

**Chapter 15 – When the Bough Breaks**

Christmas Day came and went, Neela loving how well Ray and her parents were getting on. She would never have imagined a few days ago when they arrived that they would all be able to sit around the TV watching a cheesy horror movie together, joking and laughing. When her mother had told her that she too hated horror movies, but her father loved them and always made her watch them with her, it reminded her so much of her and Ray that she couldn't help but picturing herself in forty years to come. She hoped that she would still be with Ray and in love as much as they are now…one thing she would be certain of would be that if they did get married and stay together as long as her mother and father were, Ray would never stop teasing her…and the thought brought a smile to her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Ray asked quietly, turning to look at her with a small smile of his own. They were watching a movie to relax after having a meal out in a fancy restaurant, courtesy of Ray, as the Rasgotra's were going home the following morning and he wanted to treat them. Her parents enchanted by the movie, Neela leaned over and gave Ray a quick kiss on the lips before whispering back,

"You, you goof"

Shaking his head, Ray pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly on the forehead, Neela wrapping her arm loosely around his waist.

XXXXX

It was forty minutes later and the credits for the movie where scrolling across the screen, when Mrs. Rasgotra turned around to look at Neela and Ray as she said with a smile,

"Well, I think that it's time that your father and I head to bed…we have an early flight in the morning"

Walking over to Neela and Ray, Mrs. Rasgotra leaned down and gave both a kiss on the cheek before making her way to Neela's room, Mr. Rasgotra following close behind after saying goodnight himself. Ray waited until the bedroom door was shut for a few moments before pulling Neela onto his lap, nuzzling his nose into her neck as he said,

"Finally", in a joking manner before placing tender kisses along her neck. Neela, as much as she was enjoying the feel of his lips on her, was wary that her parents may come out of the bedroom and catch them, and so she reluctantly pulled away as she said,

"Ray, they might come out", in a low voice, careful that her parents wouldn't hear her.

A mischievous smile on his face, Ray replied,

"So, we're all adults", before leaning forward to kiss her on the lips this time, only to be stopped by Neela putting her finger to his lips.

"Yes. And I don't want to be scarred for life by them walking out and seeing us doing…_that"_, she exclaimed, her eyes widening a little at the last word, imagining the look on her parents faces if they were to catch her and Ray making out on the couch.

Laughing softly at the way she was acting, Ray shook his head before scooping Neela up in his arms, a small yelp coming from her as he did so, and began to walk to the bedroom as he said with a smug grin,

"Well we'll just have to carry on in here then…away from prying eyes"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, a smile on her face, Neela replied,

"I guess we will", before kissing him.

XXXXX

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Snaking his arm out from under the duvet, Ray blindly swatted his hand around until her felt the offending alarm clock that was causing all the noise, slamming his hand down onto the "OFF" button to silence it. Pulling the blanket back over his head, not wanting to get up yet, he wasn't expecting the cool air that was about to rush over him when Neela pulled the covers off him, opening his eyes slightly and saying,

"Hey!" his voice still laden with sleep.

"Not "hey" mister, get your lazy arse out of bed or else we'll be late" Neela said with a stern look.

Grabbing some of the covers back, Ray pulled them back over him, wearing only his boxers and getting froze by the morning chill of a Chicago winter. Pulling his pillow over his head too, he mumbled,

"We're not going to be late"

Sighing, Neela looked down at Ray as she thought, _God, how is this man a doctor? _Moving closer to Ray, Neela pulled the pillow from over his head, not surprised to see that he had closed his eyes again and was beginning to fall asleep, before running her fingers through his hair. He had been so considerate and thoughtful since her parents had arrived, driving them everywhere and getting up early to go on tours of Chicago when she knew that he would rather be doing something else, that she couldn't be mad at him for not wanting to get up at the scrape of dawn on a cold winter morning in December to drive her parents to the airport.

"If you get up now I'll make it up to you tonight" she tried in a seductive voice, watching as he opened one eye to look at her with a smirk. A smile coming across her own face, Neela looked at him as he pushed himself up and turned to face her as he said matter-of-factly,

"Am I that much of a sex addict you think promising to shag me is going to make me jump out of bed?" and Neela couldn't help but smile at his use of the word "shag". Yes, she was definitely rubbing off on him.

"No, I was thinking more of a massage and general pampering since you've been so good to me and my parents this week…or would you prefer something else?"

A boyish grin covering his face, Ray nodded his head as he kissed her on the cheek before saying,

"Nope, pampering I can do", before getting out of bed and making his way to the shower to get ready.

XXXXX

Arriving at the airport Ray pulled into a parking space near the entrance, Neela's mother having packed like her daughter and brought practically everything she owned. That coupled with all of the souvenirs she had bought and Ray wondered how she wasn't going to need another plane for her luggage alone. Getting out of the car he went around to the trunk and helped Mr. Rasgotra to unload the bags onto a trolley, Neela standing beside her mother.

"He's a good boy you know" Mrs. Rasgotra whispered to her daughter, who was watching her boyfriend intently with a smile on her face.

Turning her attention to her mother, Neela's smile widened as she said,

"I know…I'm just so pleased that you approve" she admitted, her mother smiling softly.

"You're father thinks so too…he just wouldn't want to admit that he was wrong about _that American boy she lives with" _Her mother said with a laugh, mimicking her husband's words to her when he had first heard who she was living with.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Rasgotra asked walking over to Neela and her mother, a puzzled look coming across his face when he saw their grins.

"What's so funny?" Ray asked, pushing the trolley and looking at Neela with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at her mother, Neela shook her head as she replied,

"Nothing. Let's go"

XXXXX

Pushing the front door open, Ray let Neela in before him and followed her over to the couch, depositing his coat onto the floor on his way. Flopping down beside her he leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes as he said with a small grin,

"I think you're mom actually managed to pack _more _than you"

Shaking her head with a soft laugh, Neela patted him on the arm as she replied in a cooing voice as if she was talking to a baby,

"Poor baby…let me make it better", moving so she was sitting behind him. Before he had a chance to question why, she began to massage his shoulders, Ray relaxing under her touch and leaning back to her slightly.

"You should give up the doctor gig and do this full time", Ray said in softly, his eyes closed as he let Neela work out the tight muscles in his shoulders and neck. "Actually, no…then you might be groping other guys, we should just keep this between us", he added with a grin, Neela not seeing it but hearing it in his voice.

Kissing him on the neck, she smiled as she said,

"I promise you're the only guy I'll grope"

Wrapping her arms around him, her hand flat on his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart drumming beneath, Neela nipped at his ear, pulling him closer to her as she said,

"My mum really likes you, you know"

Turning his head to look at her, he raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face as he said,

"You sound surprised"

"No, it's just that before when I had told them about you, they had sounded a little…unsure" And that caused Ray to look at her with a raised eyebrow, before she continued, "You have tattoos and are in a punk rock band…I think they expected you to be mad..not the sweet, caring guy you really are. But once they seen that they fell in love with you, just like I did"

Smiling, Ray kissed her before leaning his head back against her shoulder and saying,

"Well, you can tell them that they're not as scary as I thought…I was expecting your dad to corner me in the apartment and kill me the way you told me he would be!" Ray replied with a soft laugh.

Rolling her eyes, Neela hugged him tighter to her as she said,

"I think we'll let them _think _they're scary…for a little while longer at least"

After a few moments of comfortable silence Neela broke it by saying,

"Abby invited us around to hers and Luka's apartment for New Years Eve…I said that we would go round"

Nodding his head, Ray kissed on her on the cheek before replying,

"Sounds good"

XXXXX

It was December 31st and Ray and Neela were getting ready to go to Abby and Luka's apartment. Neela was in the bedroom fixing her hair and make up while Ray was in the shower. Just as she was fixing her ear rings Ray came walking into the bedroom wearing only his boxers. Walking over to the wardrobe he pulled out a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt, tossing them onto the bed.

"Not that one" Neela said, Ray turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow, confusion evident on his face as he replied,

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Holding up the blue shirt and looking at it. Walking over, Neela took it from his hands and placed it back in the wardrobe, looking through the few shirts that Ray actually owned, his wardrobe mainly consisting of t-shirts.

"Because I like the black one with the pinstripes better", she replied in a matter-of fact tone as she turned to look at Ray, who was pulling his trousers on.

"Yes m'am" Ray replied with a smirk, taking the shirt from her and pulling it on.

"Funny…just hurry up, we have to be there in less than an hour and I don't want to be late"

Nodding his head, although Ray thought that they had plenty of time, he sat on the edge of the bed and put his shoes on as Neela did the finishing touches to her make-up.

"We would have been ready sooner if _someone _had let me get showered on my own" Neela said with a grin, although she wasn't really complaining.

Shrugging, Ray stood and walked over to her, leaning down and kissing the side of her neck as he said,

"You're too good to resist…and besides, it saved water, didn't it?"

Shaking her head, Neela sent Ray a mock glare as she stood from the seat at the dressing table and grabbed her shawl, pulling it on.

"Off we go" Ray said in a sing-song voice, pulling on his jacket and wrapping his arm around Neela's shoulders as they excited the apartment.

They had been in the car for ten minutes, the only sounds the low rock music emitting from the radio, when Neela looked at Ray and said,

"Next week I have to do my EMT run and Michael offered to go with me, isn't that nice…I thought he might still be a little touchy after our date didn't go so well, but he seems fine to just be friends"

As soon as Ray had heard her mention Michaels name, his hands had tightened their grip on the wheel, his knuckles white. He hated the thought of him near Neela, the fact he might try and hurt her. His eyes on the road he replied,

"Why does he want to go?" his voice sounding harsher than he had intended. And Neela picked up on that, replying,

"Because he's my friend…what's gotten into you?" She had never seen Ray get jealous before, and so was shocked by his reaction. She had thought that he would be pleased that someone had offered to look out for her, but apparently that wasn't going to be the case.

"Nothing…I just don't think that he's over you, that's all…and I don't think you should go with him, can't Abby go?" He asked, glancing over at her and seeing the anger that was starting to build, her brow furrowed.

"No, she can't. I don't see what the problem is, he offered to look out for me, I thought you would be happy"

A bitter laugh escaping his mouth, Ray shook his head as he looked at her and said,

"Yeah, look after you…I doubt that's what he has in mind", his mind going back to what Michael had shouted to him all those weeks ago, _You son of a bitch! She should have chosen me!' _

"Pull the car over" Neela said firmly, glaring at Ray. She couldn't believe what had gotten into him.

"What, why?" Ray asked, suddenly regretting what he had said. He hadn't meant to come across jealous, but the thought of Michael alone with Neela was enough to make his blood boil.

"Because if you think I'm going anywhere with you when you're being nothing more than an immature, jealous ass then you're wrong", Neela ground out, not looking at Ray once, her eyes fixed on the road in front of them.

Pulling the car over, Ray reached his hand out to her arm as he started,

"Neela, wait-", only to be stopped by Neela shrugging his hand off as she shouted,

"Don't touch me Ray…you can't talk to me when I want you to, so don't think we're going to talk now"

Opening the door of the car, Neela stepped out into the rain and began to walk down the street, Ray jumping out after her, and walking after her as he asked,

"What do you mean I don't talk to you?"

Spinning around to look at him, her hair sticking to her face, Neela looked up at him as she said,

"Every time I bring up about what happened that night you were attacked you completely shut me out!"

Shaking his head, Ray looked at her with desperate eyes as he replied,

"I don't understand why you can't just accept that I don't remember who did it and move past it"

Her voice lower, Neela looked at him, her eyes welling with tears as she replied,

"Because I think you do remember Ray…you just won't let me in. These past few weeks I've tried to convince myself that you don't…but the more I think about it the more I believe that you're hiding something from me" Biting her lip to stop the tears that were threatening to fall over, Neela looked over Ray's shoulder as she said, "I can't be with someone who lies to me about something so important and doesn't care how much he's hurting me by doing it"

Those words were enough to break Ray's heart, and he felt a lump forming in his throat. As much as he wanted to tell her the truth now, he was still too afraid of what Michael would do to her if she found out.

"Neela, I swear I'm not lying to you…just please get back in the car"

Looking at him for a moment, soaked in the rain and his eyes pleading her, Neela looked away before she replied,

"Fine." And made her way back to the car, Ray follow behind her.

The car ride home was silent except for when Neela called Abby from her cell, pretending that she wasn't feeling well and apologizing for the fact that they wouldn't be able to make it.

XXXXX

Opening the front door Ray followed Neela in, watching as she walked straight into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, the sound of the shower running soon following. Walking to his old room, Ray sat down on the side of the bed, his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that everything had gone so wrong so quickly and wished that they were back to the way they had been at Christmas.

Letting a single tear fall from his eye, Ray realized that he had just ruined the one thing in the whole world he had loved the most…and he didn't think he could do anything to fix it this time. Hearing the sound of the bathroom door opening, not having noticed how long he had been sitting in his room, Ray swiped the back of his hand over his eyes.

"Ray", Neela said from her place at the door, her own eyes red rimmed. She waited until Ray had turned around before continuing, "I think you should stay in here tonight…I just, I think it would be best"

Nodding his head, afraid of what would come out of his mouth if he tried to speak, Ray watched and she turned and walked away and closed the door to their, no _her, _bedroom behind her.

Lying down on the bed, not caring that he was still in the wet clothes he had been wearing when they were fighting in the street, Ray realized for the first time in months that he would be sleeping without her, and he didn't know if it would be the last.

**A.N I hope that you liked the chapter and please let me know what you think! I would really love to hear you feedback on this chapter. **


End file.
